All Grown Up
by chiimao13
Summary: Pernah mengalami yang namanya badai datang di saat situasi terlihat sempurna? Itachi, Gaara, juga Sasuke jadi korban kali ini. Kyuubi datang membawa kabar mengejutkan. Gaara mendapat rival yang kuat dalam melanjutkan hubungan dengan Menma. Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto juga terancam. Kini siapa yang bisa membuat plot? BL/SEQUEL MENMA IS PLOTTING/MULTICHAP. PART 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

"_**Apa kau merasa capek kalau sedang pacaran dengan sepupu Naruto itu?"**_

"_**Pastinya."**_

"_**Jadi kalau pacaran, apa pasti akan kecapaian seperti ini?"**_

"_**Benar. Tapi, walaupun capek, rasa capek itu tak akan sebesar rasa senang yang kau dapat selama kau bersamanya."**_

* * *

"_**Katanya kalau gigitannya makin merah, kalian bakal makin akrab!"**_

"_**Itu kata siapa?" **_

"_**Kata Gaara-kun! Katanya lagi… kalau sudah ada tanda merah begitu, udah nggak boleh deket-deket sama orang lain lagi. Tapi gimana cara bikin semerah kayak punya Naru? Punya Menma di Gaara-kun sama punya Gaara-kun di Menma nggak bisa semerah itu. Tadi aja udah hampir nangis gara-gara sakit waktu digigitnya lho. Makanya tadi Gaara-kun pakai spidol abis gigit Menma, biar kelihatan merah kayak punya kakaknya Gaara-kun. Keren kan?"**_

* * *

"_**Berarti…apa mulai sekarang aku bisa memperkenalkanmu ke orang lain sebagai 'pacar'?"**_

"_**Nggak, teme. Pertanyaannya, memangnya kau suka padaku, teme?"**_

"_**Suka. Sangat suka. Jadi, berarti sekarang kau akan bilang iya, kan?"**_

"_**Nggak, teme."**_

"_**Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa mendapat jawaban 'iya'?"**_

"_**Mu-mungkin di masa depan."**_

"_**Kalau begitu, itu jawaban 'iya' saat aku melamarmu kelak?"**_

"_**Kau bego, teme!"**_

* * *

**All Grown Up  
Disclaimer : Character ©Masashi Kishimoto, plot ©chiimao13  
Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaMenma, ItaKyuu, slight of some other pairings, dll  
Rating : T-M (no lemon)  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, maybe Hurt/Comfort  
Warning : YAOI! OOC, TYPO, AU, RANDOMNESS, GENDERBENDER  
Sequel dari Menma is Plotting!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Mari ciptakan fandom yang damai dimana fans saling menghargai pairing lain yang merupakan OTP dari fans lainnya dengan tidak melakukan bashing maupun flame dengan niatan buruk. Cerita dibuat dengan imajinasi liar author untuk pemenuhan hasrat terpendam, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil. **

* * *

**_Part 1 : New beginning after 9 years_**

_2 tahun._

_Sudah 2 tahun sejak terakhir kali Itachi melihat rubah kesayangannya. Juga sudah 2 tahun Itachi sama sekali tidak menerima kabar dari Kyuubi. Terakhir kali Kyuubi pulang, ia hanya berkata kalau ia mungkin tidak akan bisa dihubungi sampai ia sendiri yang menghubungi mereka. Kyuubi sudah beberapa tahun ini memang melanglang buana sebagai petualang sekaligus peneliti hewan langka. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia putus kontak dengan Itachi dan bahkan keluarganya sendiri selama itu. Biasanya ia akan pulang setiap setengah tahun sekali. Dan pasti ada kontak. Tapi kali ini agaknya daerah yang dikunjungi Kyuubi agak terpencil sehingga menyebabkan putusnya komunikasi dengan dunia luar. Tapi kenapa selama itu?_

_Namun sejak akhirnya datang sepucuk surat dari Kyuubi yang menyatakan ia akan kembali dan untuk sementara menetap di kediaman Namikaze, baik keluarga Senju, Uchiha, maupun Namikaze sendiri sangatlah senang. Apartemen Kyuubi di kota ini telah dijual sejak ia mulai berpetualang, dan kediaman Namikaze-lah tujuannya ketika pulang. Kali ini. kedatangan Kyuubi akan memberikan dampak besar pada keluarga-keluarga tersebut. _

_Pertama, Sasuke dan Naruto jadi bisa mengadakan resepsi pernikahan. Sekaligus mendaftarkan diri jadi sebuah keluarga sendiri. Sudah 9 tahun berlalu sejak Sasuke menyatakan perasaan ke Naruto, dan sudah 8 tahun juga mereka menjadi pasangan. Beberapa tahun belakangan, makin banyak pasangan sesama jenis yang ingin benar-benar terdaftar sebagai keluarga. Dengan proses yang panjang, akhirnya pemerintah setempat melegalkan hal tersebut, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke pun merasakan dampak positif. Namun mereka tidak serta merta mendaftar. Naruto yang merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke terjalin berkat Kyuubi juga, memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuubi pulang sehingga ia dapat menjadi salah satu saksi hari bahagia Naruto dan Sasuke._

_Kedua, dampak positif tersebut tidak akan hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Itachi juga sudah siap. Ya, ia akan melamar Kyuubi. Tidak hanya Uchiha-Namikaze, namun jalinan juga akan terjalin kuat antara Uchiha-Senju._

_Maka dari itu, ketika akhirnya sebuah taksi berhenti di depan kediaman Namikaze di tanggal yang telah tertera di surat, jantung Itachi berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia memang biasa disebut-sebut sebagai pria sempurna. Bahkan di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sekarang pun, ia tetaplah terkenal baik di kalangan sesama dokter, perawat, maupun di kalangan pasien. Ia tidaklah terkenal semata-mata karena ia adalah Uchiha yang notabene memegang peran penting dalam penjalanan rumah sakit tersebut, tapi karena memang ia adalah dokter yang handal dan ramah. Beberapa dokter senior pun terkadang menawarkan anak untuk dijadikan istri Itachi. Namun tentu saja, Itachi mengatakan sudah punya seseorang yang spesial. Tidak peduli berapa lama mereka harus terpisah, ia tetap akan tertuju kepada satu pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Namun sosok sempurna itu runtuh ketika ia berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Detak jantung yang cepat itu menandakan betapa spesialnya Kyuubi baginya, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal. _

_Sosok yang dinantikan akhirnya muncul juga. Rambutnya tambah berwarna merah, mungkin efek sering terkena sinar mentari. Juga bertambah panjang, sudah sepunggung, namun diikat dengan agak asal. Kulitnya yang dulu putih sekarang agak bertambah coklat, menambah kemenawanannya. Wajahnya? Entah hormon apa yang memang diwariskan padanya, wajah itu pun masih saja terlihat sama seperti anak remaja yang baru saja menjadi dewasa. Hanya saja, auranya terlihat berbeda. Entah kenapa, Itachi tidak merasakan aura jahil yang dulu selalu melekat padanya. Tapi mau seperti apapun, Kyuubi tetaplah Kyuubi, Kyuubi milik Itachi. _

_Begitu kaki Kyuubi melangkah menuju ke halaman rumah, Itachi-lah yang langsung muncul dari balik pintu, menyambutnya. Dengan pelukan dan satu ciuman hangat tepat di bibir lembut Kyuubi. _

"_Kau takkan pernah tahu bagaimana aku rindu padamu, Kyuu."_

_Seringaian jahil disertai kalimat narsis yang biasa dilontarkan Kyuubi, entah kenapa hari ini lenyap sama sekali. Hanya ada satu senyuman tipis, dinodai guratan kesedihan yang entah kenapa malah tertangkap dengan jelas oleh mata Itachi. _

"_Aku kangen padamu juga, Chi."_

_Baru kali ini Kyuubi menanggapinya langsung dengan serius seperti ini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuubi? Apakah sesuatu membuatnya sedih? Ah, tapi pastinya, dengan surprise Itachi yang satu ini, Kyuubi yang biasanya akan kembali._

_Tangan Itachi merogoh sakunya. Tidak ada kotak merah yang menemani benda itu di sakunya. Benda itu juga bukan emas, karena Kyuubi lebih menyukai silver. Cincin perak dikeluarkannya dari saku dan langsung dibawa ke hadapan Kyuubi. Itachi tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memberi hak kepemilikan yang sesungguhnya ke Kyuubi. Diambilnya tangan kiri Kyuubi._

"_Kyuu, bisakah aku memasangkan cincin ini ke jari manismu?"_

_Mata Kyuubi membelalak._

"_Menikahlah denganku." _

_Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia, yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah sepupunya setelah sekian lama, akan mendapat sebuah lamaran sebagai sambutan karena ia barusan pulang. Sejenak, Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang ternyata telah menatapnya dengan serius. Perlahan, ia meneguk ludah._

_Satu hal yang tidak pernah diduga Itachi dari keanehan Kyuubi, ialah bahwa ia akan menarik tangannya dan menolak saat dilamar._

"_Maaf, Chi."_

_Ini bukan keisengan Kyuubi kan? _

"_Kyuu, aku sedang serius. Jangan bilang kau ingin menakut-nakutiku dengan menolak lamaranku, lalu nanti setelah aku terpuruk, kau baru akan mengiyakannya?"_

_Namun bukanlah seringai jahil yang didapat Itachi. Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. _

"_Aku serius, Chi. Aku… tidak bisa menikah denganmu."_

_Belum sempat Itachi menyahut dengan emosi yang bercampur-campur, beberapa kepala bermunculan dari dalam rumah disertai dengan seruan kecewa Naruto._

"_Kenapa, Kyuu-nii? Kau tidak ingin bersama Itachi-nii lagi?" Ternyata para anggota keluarga yang bersangkutan telah menunggu di dalam rumah dan berencana baru akan keluar setelah lamaran Itachi diterima. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak akan bisa keluar jika harus menunggu sampai Kyuubi mengiyakan. _

_Kyuubi sendiri menampakkan berbagai ekspresi yang dicampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan ternyata semua ingin memberi kejutan padanya dan malah mengintip Itachi melamarnya. Masalah yang sebenarnya mungkin baru saja akan dimulai. _

"_Sebentar." Kyuubi berkata seraya melangkahkan kaki ke arah mobil yang mengantarnya. Namun bukannya membuka bagasi untuk mengeluarkan barang, ia membuka pintu tengah._

_Yang paling mengagetkan adalah ketika ada orang lain yang keluar dari balik pintu mobil itu. Seorang perempuan, berambut hitam agak panjang. Mungkin umurnya tidak jauh dari Kyuubi dan Itachi. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian mata-mata di sekelilingnya ialah bahwa perutnya tidaklah kempis. Perut wanita itu besar, sepertinya sedang hamil. Mungkin 6-7 bulan?_

_Itachi hanya terpaku di tempatnya, memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ketika Kyuubi dengan lembut membantu wanita itu berjalan sampai ke depan Itachi dan keluarganya yang lain. Kyuubi mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita itu dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dapat dimengerti oleh satu pun Senju-Uchiha-Namikaze lain disana, dan wanita itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran dan terkejut itu, lalu dengan perlahan dan terbata-bata, ia memperkenalkan diri._

"_Ha-ku. Is-tri Kyu-u-bi. Sa-lam ke-nal."_

**~konnakimochishiranakyayokatta~**

_**Konoha Gakuen**_

"_Kenapa kau kemarin tidak bisa dihubungi?"_

_Seorang pemuda berambut merah mendadak saja sudah berdiri di depan meja Menma di istirahat siang ini. Menma segera saja menoleh, menatap mata yang bersangkutan. _

"_Oo… Kemarin aku sedang ada di rumah Sasu-nii. Ponsel terus ada di dalam tasku, jadi aku tidak tahu kau menelepon."_

"_Kau kan bisa meneleponku balik, atau kirim pesan kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, kan?" si pemuda merah itu berkata dengan ekspresi serius. _

_Menma sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan bekalnya, ia menusuk-nusuk pipi pemuda itu pelan._

"_Kau ini kenapa, sih, Gaara?" gerutunya. "Kenapa mendadak kau datang sambil marah-marah?"_

_Gaara mendesah pelan. "Karena aku cemas, kukira ada apa-apa terjadi padamu." Ia menyentil dahi Menma, mengakibatkan aduhan keluar dari bibir Menma._

"_Kau ini… seperti pacar yang terlalu protektif saja," keluh Menma._

_Seperti?_

_Memang, bukan? Gaara dan Menma kan tidak terikat hubungan pacaran. _

_Setelah terdiam sejenak, Gaara malah mengambil sumpit yang ada di tangan Menma, lalu memakan satu karaage yang ada dalam kotak bekal Menma dengan seenaknya. _

"_Hei!" Protes terdengar dari bibir Menma, tapi Gaara santai saja mengunyah hasil rampasannya tersebut. Dengan enaknya, dia lalu mengembalikan sumpit itu ke tangan Menma. _

"_Enak. Tidak banyak minyaknya, bumbunya juga pas," ucap si pemuda rambut merah sambil mengusap sekitar bibirnya, memastikan tidak ada remahan yang tertinggal._

_Dengan seketika, bibir Menma yang semula mengerucut langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. "Iya kan? Walau ini kaa-san yang masak tadi pagi, tapi resep dan cara memasaknya Sasu-nii yang kasih tahu lho!"_

_Kunyahan tersebut terhenti, digantikan dengan suara menelan._

"_Sasu-nii punya banyak resep enak, lho!" Menma berkata dengan bangga. "Bahkan tumis telur tomat pun ada resep spesialnya, jadi rasanya jauh lebih enak dari biasanya!" _

_Tidak ada respon dari Gaara._

"_Kemarin juga, aku diajari cara membuat sup tomat yang enak. Untung kesukaan kami sama, jadi kami bisa langsung makan hasil masakannya sama-sama!" celoteh Menma dengan semangat._

_Lirihan terdengar dari arah pemuda yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di depan Menma tersebut. "Sasuke-san lagi, Sasuke-san lagi…" Nada kecewa tersirat dari lirihan yang sayangnya tak terdengar jelas oleh Menma. _

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menatap temannya dengan heran. "Ya? Kau menyebut nama Sasu-nii kah?"_

_Peraih peringkat teratas di kelas Menma itu terlihat agak berbeda auranya. "Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menyebut nama Sasuke-san?" lirihnya lagi, membuat Menma tambah heran karena suaranya tidak begitu tertangkap oleh telinga Menma. "Aku sudah…"_

"_Maaf!" _

_Lirihan Gaara terpotong oleh suara seorang pemuda. Begitu menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang agaknya tidak asing baginya, sudah berdiri di dekat tempatnya dan Menma berbicara. Ia sedikit berjalan mendekat agar bisa lebih dekat ke keduanya. _

"_Maaf aku mengganggu waktu kalian sebentar." _

_Gaara mengenali pemuda ini sebagai Yahiko. Ia bukan teman sekelasnya dan Menma. Yahiko adalah kakak angkatan mereka yang setahun lebih senior dibanding mereka yang baru saja masuk SMA tahun ini. Tapi Gaara tidaklah satu klub atau kenal secara dekat dengannya. Ia hanya tahu kalau Yahiko termasuk salah satu senior yang mengincar teman imutnya, menurut pengakuan seorang teman di kelasnya. _

"_Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Menma ramah. Waktu hampir memutuskan untuk masuk klub seni, Yahiko pernah datang padanya sambil menawari Menma untuk ikut dalam klub aikido saja bersama dengannya. Namun tentu saja Menma menolak karena ia merasa ia lebih ingin masuk ke klub seni. Menghormati pilihan Menma, Yahiko malah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi model lukis jika Menma sewaktu-waktu butuh model. Sejak saat itulah, terkadang Yahiko memang terkadang mengunjungi Menma di ruang klub, maupun sewaktu istirahat. _

_Dan ini membuat rasa tidak suka muncul dalam diri Gaara. Maka dari itu ia terus memberi pandangan menyelidik pada seniornya itu. _

"_Ngg…" Yahiko menggaruk rambutnya dengan gugup, mengingatkan Menma pada sosok kakak kesayangannya yang rambutnya memang mirip Yahiko dan seringkali melakukan gerakan tersebut waktu gugup._

_Tidak biasanya Yahiko yang biasa percaya diri itu gugup. "Butuh bantuanku, senpai?" Menma bertanya lagi. _

_Sedikit melirik Menma, Yahiko langsung menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah. Langsung saja, ya, aku butuh bantuanmu." Yahiko berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius. "Kemarin aku dan teman-temanku mengadakan permainan dan aku terkena batsu game. Jadi…"_

_Sekilas, Menma dapat melihat rona merah sedikit merekah di pipi Yahiko. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"_

"_Aku harus…" Yahiko memelankan suara. "…mencium orang yang kusukai, dan harus dilihat temanku sebagai saksi."_

_Mata Gaara membuka lebar, lebih lebar dari biasanya. Apa-apaan ini?! _

_Tapi kelihatannya yang bersangkutan agak tidak sadar. "Oh begitu," sahutnya sambil terkikik. "Jadi senpai ingin aku menemanimu menemui orang yang senpai sukai, dan aku akan jadi saksi kalau senpai telah menciumnya?" tanyanya. "Boleh, boleh, akan kubantu."_

_Kalau saja ada pengeras suara disitu, mungkin Gaara sudah akan dengan OOC-nya berteriak di kuping Menma kalau yang dimaksud Yahiko adalah bantuan yang lain. _

_Lihat saja ekspresi Yahiko yang seperti orang bodoh begitu mendengar sahutan Menma. Matanya terkerjap, mungkin baru menyadari betapa tidak pekanya orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Namun ia tidak boleh gagal. _

"_Ngg… sebenarnya bukan itu yang kumaksud," benah Yahiko. "Kalau saksi… sudah ada temanku yang sekarang ada di pintu kelas…" Sejenak ia melirik untuk melihat ekspresi Menma, yang ternyata tetap menampakkan ekspresi heran. Yahiko akhirnya mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Urgh… Pokoknya, karena kau sudah bilang akan membantu, kau harus membantuku."_

_Mata bulat Menma masih saja menampakkan keheranan. "Membantu apa?"_

_Tapi Menma nampaknya sudah tidak butuh jawaban lain lagi. Dengan nekat dan cepat, Yahiko meraih wajah Menma dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke hadapan wajah Menma. Selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Yahiko berhasil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah di hadapannya itu. Semua terjadi begitu mendadak, sampai Gaara tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mata membelalak sewaktu bibir Menma dicuri oleh seniornya tersebut. Beberapa teman yang masih ada di dalam kelas pun terbengong-bengong melihat aksi terbuka Yahiko tersebut. _

_Akhirnya tangan Yahiko melepaskan wajah Menma yang masih menampakkan ekspresi kaget tersebut. Menma bahkan tidak sempat ikut menutup mata atau bereaksi yang lain. _

"_Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Menma," ucap Yahiko sambil terus menatap langsung ke mata Menma dengan pandangan lembut. "Kuharap lain kali aku bisa mencium bibir lembutmu itu lagi," lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan cepat dari kelas itu. Tampaknya ia bisa merasakan adanya aura gelap di sekitar tempat duduk Menma yang tentu saja bukan berasal dari Menma yang masih terbengong. _

_Sementara itu, orang yang mengeluarkan aura gelap itu hanya bisa memberi pandangan horor ketika mengekori sosok Yahiko yang kemudian diberi acungan jempol oleh temannya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman malu. Gaara merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna, bahkan tidak bisa mencegah pencurian ciuman dari Menma. _

"_Aku akan menghajarnya." Suara tegas akhirnya terdengar dari bibir Gaara, membuat kesadaran Menma kembali dengan sempurna. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Gaara, lalu menggeleng. _

"_Sudahlah." Menma agak khawatir. "Aku hanya membantunya. Dia tidak berbuat salah padaku, Gaara. Tidak baik menghajar orang yang tidak bersalah!"_

_Gaara menoleh ke arah temannya itu. "Kau tidak keberatan dicium olehnya?" _

_Menma menggeleng lagi. "Satu ciuman bukan berarti aku kehilangan benda kesayanganku, Gaara," ucap Menma serius. "Lagipula dulu aku sering dicium oleh Naru atau oleh Kyuu-nii, bukan?" Ya, waktu masih kecil._

_Darah yang mendidih itu tetap saja tak bisa didinginkan oleh apapun yang dikatakan Menma. Malahan, kata-kata Menma membuatnya semakin mendidih. Tangan Gaara yang tidak dipegang Menma mengepal erat, menandakan betapa emosi telah menguasainya._

_Tapi ingat, ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya di depan Menma._

"_Baiklah." Gaara berucap, seakan kepalanya telah dingin. "Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku." _

_Tangan Menma langsung melepaskannya sehingga ia bisa berjalan kembali ke mejanya sendiri dan mengambil beberapa buku. Untuk alibi. _

_Begitu kakinya terjejak di luar kelas, rahang Gaara langsung mengeras kembali. Kalau Menma tidak memintanya untuk tidak menanggapi Yahiko, mungkin saat ini ia sudah melayangkan satu atau dua kepalan ke wajah itu. Ia tidak peduli, mau Yahiko ketua klub aikido atau apapun, tapi orang yang telah dengan enaknya mencuri ciuman dari Menma adalah brengsek. _

_Tapi ia lebih kesal lagi kepada dirinya yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa terpaku melihat kejadian itu. Ditambah lagi sakit hatinya akan ucapan Menma yang seakan berkata kalau ciuman bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Atau ia bisa berkata seperti itu karena yang menciumnya adalah Yahiko? Apa Menma punya perasaan ke Yahiko juga?_

_Gaara ingin sekali berteriak atau memukul sesuatu. Ia sudah cukup terusik dengan obsesi Menma akan Sasuke. Namun apa bedanya kalau keberadaan Sasuke di hati Menma tergantikan, namun bukan olehnya tapi oleh seorang pemuda bernama Yahiko?_

**~konnakimochishiranakyayokatta~**

_Minato hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah setelah melihat berapa banyak kerjaan yang masih harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang menetapkan hari deadline penyerahan laporan keuangan dari bawahan-bawahannya sama dengan hari besar yang akan dialami keponakannya yang juga dijadwalkan pulang hari ini. Ia jadi tidak bisa menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi keponakannya itu ketika dilamar mendadak. _

_Minato sungguh ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja. Tapi bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan bawahannya jika mereka tahu Minato malah pulang padahal seharusnya ia memeriksa laporan keuangan mereka?_

_Lelaki pirang itu menyesap teh yang disediakan untuknya. Tidak bisa. Ia harus bertindak profesional. Bagaimana bawahannya akan berjuang jika atasan mereka sendiri tidak mencontohkan bentuk perjuangan berupa sikap profesional sewaktu kerja?_

_Lagipula, bayangkan saja berapa banyak kerjaan menantinya di malam hari kalau ia harus menuruti egonya yang besar itu. Bukankah malam hari adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan untuk mengerjai putra-putra tercintanya? Tambah lagi, rumah akan lebih ramai dengan keberadaan calon menantunya, serta keponakan sekaligus tunangan keponakannya. Jangan lupakan juga pasangan senior Uchiha dan Senju yang pastinya dengan alasan mempererat tali per-besan-an lalu ikut berkumpul di rumahnya. Pastinya akan terasa sangat menyenangkan bisa berkumpul bersama-sama seperti itu. Masa dia rela kalau waktu berharga itu terambil alih oleh pekerjaan? _

_Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi menahan rasa penasaran dan ego, lalu ia bisa pulang tanpa harus membawa kerjaan yang bertumpuk. Lebih baik, bukan?_

_Baru saja semangat Minato memuncak kembali, mendadak sekretarisnya mengetuk ruangan dan masuk dengan membawa kabar kalau ia mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Parahnya, orang itu memaksa untuk berbicara langsung dengan Minato._

_Apa ini cobaan? Kenapa disaat Minato sudah dengan susah payah membangun moodnya, malah ada telepon begini? Waktu jadi terbuang dan moodnya bisa kembali berubah, kan?_

_Berusaha tetap terdengar sopan dan berkelas, Minato mengangkat telepon di ruangannya setelah memberitahu sang sekretaris kalau ia bersedia menerima panggilan tersebut. _

_Kushina sedang dengan cemas berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya ketika mendadak telepon rumah berdering. Ia langsung mengangkatnya, tahu kalau sedang tidak ada yang bisa mengangkatnya. Saat ini situasi di rumahnya sedang kacau setelah kedatangan Kyuubi yang membawa berita mengejutkan itu. Wajah Naruto masih asem sementara Sasuke menemaninya, dan Kyuubi juga sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena sedang mengurusi Haku yang mulai menata barangnya di kamar tamu yang biasanya dipakai Kyuubi. Hashirama dan Mito, orang tua Kyuubi, sudah pergi ke tempat lain karena Hashirama mulai mengamuk dan tidak bisa dengan mudah ditenangkan. Menma masih ada di sekolah, dan Itachi tentu saja langsung pergi dari kediaman Namikaze. Entah dimana keberadaan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sekarang karena ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. _

_Kushina sudah lega begitu mendengar suara Minato yang ternyata peneleponnya. Betapa bagusnya kalau ia bisa paling tidak menumpahkan sedikit kecemasannya kepada suaminya itu._

_Tapi belum ada semenit sejak Kushina mengangkat telepon Minato, ia sudah mengejutkan Naruto dengan suaranya yang menggelegar kaget. _

_Naruto yang tadi masih beremosi tinggi langsung saja berlari ke arah ibunya begitu mendengar teriakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto akan merasa khawatir begitu mendengar teriakan dari Kushina. Begitu sampai di depan Kushina, ibunya itu sedang berdiri di depan telepon dengan wajah bingung. Kelihatannya suara dering telepon yang tadi didengarnya mengandung sebuah masalah baru bagi kediaman yang sedang dilanda badai ini._

"_Ada apa, kaa-chan? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ita-nii?" selidik Naruto dengan cepat, mengira telepon itu masih ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang baru mereka alami. Tapi Kushina hanya menggeleng dengan ragu-ragu._

"_Lalu ada kabar apa, kaa-san?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. Ia sudah biasa memanggil Minato dan Kushina sebagai orang tuanya sendiri._

_Dengan sedikit menelan ludah, Kushina menjawab. "Minato mengabarkan kalau Bibi Chiyo akan datang kemari karena entah dari siapa mendengar kabar tentang Naruto yang akan menikah."_

"_Chiyo… Chiyo…" Naruto berpikir sejenak, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. "Apa maksud kaa-san, nenek Chiyo yang sudah sangat lama tidak kutemui itu?" Sepertinya ia berhasil mengingatnya. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali Naruto bertemu dengan adik nenek dari pihak Kushina itu adalah saat ia berumur 14 tahun. Sudah lama sekali. "Bukankah ia kerabat dekat kita juga? Apa masalahnya kalau ia sampai datang kesini karena tahu aku akan menikah?" tanya Naruto dengan agak heran. Emosi tingginya sudah agak menurun karena tadi merasa cemas dengan teriakan Kushina. _

"_Akan ada masalah baru…" Kushina berbicara dengan kalimat menggantung. Bulir keringat mengalir di paras cantiknya._

"_Masalah apa, kaa-san?" Giliran Sasuke bertanya._

"_Kami sebenarnya sepakat tidak memberitahukannya apa-apa soal rencana pernikahan kalian, juga soal hubungan kalian padanya." Masih saja terasa keraguan bercampur nada cemas dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Kushina. "Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau ia sampai tahu."_

"_Memang ada apa dengan Nenek Chiyo?" Naruto mau tak mau merasa penasaran juga kenapa ibunya bisa sampai panik seperti tadi._

_Dengan dahi masih berkerut, Kushina menatap anak sulungnya itu. "Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi Bibi Chiyo itu paling anti dan keras terhadap hubungan sesama jenis… Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap rencana pernikahan kalian."_

**_tbc..._**

* * *

**Ehehehehehe akhirnya... sequel? Niatnya sih sequel cuman oneshot, tapi malah jadi panjang.  
Tapi buat yang ngarep full of fluff, maaf, disesuaikan dengan setting waktu yang ditetapkan untuk sequelnya, sayang banget, ini sudah dibumbuin sama tema lebih rumit (?!) bukan berarti nggak ada fluff, tapi bakal lebih banyak dramanya lagi ketimbang fluffnya. Maaf kalo ngecewain ;w; Haku saya bikin jadi cewek. Ini huruf Italic semua karena ini sebenernya cuman flashback :p  
Dua hal aja, beberapa waktu lalu saya nemu shipping war walau bukan di fandom ini, dan saya agak miris karena shipper pairing lain sengaja masuk fic yang memuat NOTPnya hanya untuk bashing sama mengelukan pairing kesukaannya. Memang sudah banyak sih yang beginian, tapi saya lagi-lagi dibuat nyesek karena hal seperti itu. Beruntunglah yang kena bashing bisa dewasa menyikapinya, dan tetap lanjut. She is an amazing author and I respect her so much. Jadi ayo sama-sama aja diterapkan don't like don't read. Walau kedengaran sengak, tapi memang penting buat diinget-inget. :)  
Hal yang kedua, tahu kenapa belakangan saya super lama update atau balas komen? Jujur aja, bulan lalu kakek saya wafat. Saya banyak-banyak urus urusan kampus, urusan Natal, dan ditambah ada kejadian itu. Gak dipungkiri, dengan terjadinya macam-macam hal tersebut, banyak juga perubahan di real life. Waktu saya bisa ngenet nongkrongin laptop pun jadi cuman malem hari sebelum tidur. Hape saya nggak bisa diandalkan banyak, jadilah saya berasa lebih jadi procrastinator. Sungguh maaf buat hal ini, karena saya lalu minta kemakluman dari para reader yang masih setia sama fic saya. ;_; Buat yang masih mau baca fic saya, peluk jauh dari sini!  
**

**Gitu aja cuap-cuapnya, sampai jumpa di laen kesempatan! ^^**

**RnR? chiimao13**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Akan ada masalah baru…" Kushina berbicara dengan kalimat menggantung. Bulir keringat mengalir di paras cantiknya._

"_Masalah apa, kaa-san?" Giliran Sasuke bertanya._

"_Kami sebenarnya sepakat tidak memberitahukannya apa-apa soal rencana pernikahan kalian, juga soal hubungan kalian padanya." Masih saja terasa keraguan bercampur nada cemas dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Kushina. "Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau ia sampai tahu."_

"_Memang ada apa dengan Nenek Chiyo?" Naruto mau tak mau merasa penasaran juga kenapa ibunya bisa sampai panik seperti tadi._

_Dengan dahi masih berkerut, Kushina menatap anak sulungnya itu. "Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi Bibi Chiyo itu paling anti dan keras terhadap hubungan sesama jenis… Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap rencana pernikahan kalian."_

* * *

**All Grown Up  
Disclaimer : Character ©Masashi Kishimoto, plot ©chiimao13  
Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaMenma, ItaKyuu, slight of some other pairings, dll  
Rating : T-M (no lemon)  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, maybe Hurt/Comfort  
Warning : YAOI! OOC, TYPO, AU, RANDOMNESS, GENDERBENDER  
Sequel dari Menma is Plotting!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Mari ciptakan fandom yang damai dimana fans saling menghargai pairing lain yang merupakan OTP dari fans lainnya dengan tidak melakukan bashing maupun flame dengan niatan buruk. Cerita dibuat dengan imajinasi liar author untuk pemenuhan hasrat terpendam, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil. **

**Oh ya, mau berbagi cerita tentang kejadian SNS di rumah saya nih ntar di bawah xP**

* * *

**Part 2  
**

Kediaman Namikaze bukanlah kediaman yang berisi orang-orang yang pendiam. Lihat saja kedua bocah Namikaze, Naruto dan Menma. Sang kakak sudah terkenal akan pembawaannya yang bagaikan mentari yang membawa kecerahan dimanapun ia berada. Simpel jahatnya, riang dan berisik. Menma pun walau sewaktu kecil ia terlihat akan tumbuh berbeda sifat dengan Naruto, nyatanya ia hampir sama dengan sang kakak. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia malah terlihat lebih bisa bersikap dewasa ketimbang si pirang itu. Jangan lupakan kedua orang yang berjasa mengantar mereka lahir, Minato dan Kushina. Minato memang tidak seberisik putera tertuanya. Tapi justru ialah yang paling bisa bersikap heboh di rumah karena sikap protektif terhadap anaknya yang terkadang bisa muncul. Tanyalah tetangga sekitar apa pernah mendadak ada jeritan pria dewasa dari arah rumah Namikaze. Jawabannya akan 'sudah biasa'. Kushina? Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa dengan sekaligus menundukkan ketiga lelaki Namikaze. Dalam kondisi normal, rumah akan sering penuh dengan teriakannya yang mengingatkan Naruto untuk ini dan itu, serta meneriaki Minato karena lalai dalam menaruh barang. Putra bungsunya sering selamat dari amukannya karena Menma memang sudah mengantisipasi agar tidak membuat ibunya itu menerbangkan peralatan masak kemana-mana.

Jangan lupakan kalau kini di kediaman mereka juga ada Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Sasuke sih, masih bisa bersikap tenang. Tapi Kyuubi? Dalam kondisi biasa, tidak akan ada jam tanpa tawa arogannya. Namun kali ini, sudah sehari berlalu sejak kepulangan Kyuubi, tapi rumah Namikaze masih saja dihiasi keheningan.

Bahkan Naruto pun berbicara pada Sasuke dengan berbisik, walau di sekitarnya sedang tidak ada orang lain.

"Aku sudah agak tidak tahan, teme…" Naruto berucap pelan agar hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Hooo…." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Sadar akan apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya itu, Naruto mencubit paha Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke tidak menjerit, hanya meringis lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Dasar ayam mesum! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau sempat berpikir kotor di saat seperti ini?" cicit Naruto, masih dengan suara pelan. "Apa kau tidak ingat ini menyangkut kakakmu sendiri?" Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir melirik ke arah dua wanita yang sedang berada di dapur itu. Satu adalah Kushina, yang satunya lagi adalah wanita yang kemarin dibawa Kyuubi pulang. Dari tadi Haku membantu Kushina memasak, walau dengan bahasa tubuh Kushina menyarankannya untuk istirahat saja karena ia sedang hamil. Namun dengan keukeuhnya Haku tetap menyediakan diri di dapur untuk membantu Kushina memasak.

Sasuke sendiri bukannya tidak peduli pada situasi yang ada. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak punya hak untuk terlibat lebih jauh dalam masalah ini. Seperti yang kemarin terlihat, Kyuubi menolak lamaran Itachi dan alasannya adalah seorang wanita hamil yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istri Kyuubi. Tidak ada penjelasan lanjut dari wanita itu, karena tampaknya wanita itu baru bisa mengenalkan dirinya seperti itu. Bahasa yang digunakannya sangat berbeda dengan bahasa sehari-hari Naruto dkk, sehingga yang bisa berkata-kata dengannya hanyalah Kyuubi saja.

Tentu saja Itachi dengan sikapnya yang berusaha untuk tidak emosi, bertanya pada Kyuubi mengenai hal ini.

_Flashback_

"_Siapa dia?" Nada menuntut keluar dari mulut Itachi, tanda ia tidak menerima lelucon apapun sebagai jawaban. Tapi yang ditanya pun mengeluarkan nada serius dalam menjawab._

"_Seperti yang telah dia katakan tadi. Istriku."_

"_Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi istrimu?" tanya Itachi, masih berusaha untuk tenang. Giginya yang sudah bergemeratakan ia tahan agar tenang kembali._

"_Kami menikah sesuai hukum adat desanya dan seperti yang terlihat, sekarang ia hamil."_

_Jawaban itu diberikan Kyuubi tanpa ia melepaskan pandangan sedetikpun dari mata onyx yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya itu. _

"_Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianatiku?" _

_Ketegangan semakin tercipta dikala kedua pihak yang paling terkait dalam masalah ini bertanya jawab tanpa ada rasa keraguan sedikitpun dalam melontarkan kata-kata. Itachi tidaklah ingin bersikap mellow dengan cara berteriak mendadak maupun menangis. Ia hanya ingin pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jujur oleh orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai pemilik hatinya itu. _

_Tak seperti tadi, kali ini Kyuubi terdiam sejenak sebelum melontarkan jawabannya._

"_Aku tidak mengkhianatimu, chi. Dari awal pun kita tidaklah mempunyai status yang lebih dari teman."_

_Dengan jawaban Kyuubi ini, maka mantaplah keputusan Itachi untuk melangkahkan kaki dari rumah tersebut. Dengan kenang-kenangan satu tamparan keras di pipi Kyuubi sebelumnya._

"_Aku pergi."_

_Sulung Uchiha tersebut tidak mengeluarkan sebutir air mata pun. Setelah tangannya mendarat di pipi Kyuubi, ia melangkah melewati Kyuubi dan wanita yang dibawanya itu tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lain, maupun pamit kepada penonton yang sedari tadi masih terkejut atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. _

"_Aku akan menyusulnya." Sasuke sudah dengan kalut melangkahkan kaki untuk mengekor Itachi, sebelum ditarik oleh kekasihnya sendiri. _

_Naruto menggelengkan kepala sewaktu Sasuke memberikan tatapan heran padanya. "Bukankah kau sendiri tahu Ita-nii paling tidak suka diikuti sewaktu ia sedang emosi?" Ia tahu akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan kalau Sasuke mengikuti kakaknya itu. _

"_Tapi ia akan menyetir mobil! Bagaimana kalau ia terbawa emosi dan…"_

"_Tenang." Naruto berkata dengan serius. Kekasihnya itu memang diam-diam sangat menyayangi kakaknya, makanya Naruto paham kenapa ia terlihat sangat khawatir. "Apa kau pernah melihat Ita-nii kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membahayakan nyawanya sewaktu sedang emosi?"_

_Tidak. Sepengetahuan Sasuke, setelah ayahnya, Itachi adalah orang paling bisa mengontrol emosi dan menempatkan diri dalam situasi apapun. Maka dari itu, ia menuruti saran dari Naruto…_

…_yang ternyata memang menjadi tebakan yang benar. Itachi tidaklah akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri._

_Malamnya Sasuke mendapat telepon dari sebuah kantor polisi, memintanya untuk datang ke kantor yang jaraknya sekitar 20 kilo dari kediaman Namikaze. Tidak, Itachi tidak ditangkap polisi, maupun tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Itachi tidak membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi ia membahayakan nyawa orang yang tidak bersangkutan dengan masalah Kyuubi. Ketika hendak menuju ke mobilnya lagi setelah seharian berada di sebuah kafe untuk melegakan pikiran dengan minum kopi sebanyak-banyaknya, Itachi memergoki dua orang sedang berusaha mencongkel mobilnya. Bahkan, mereka berhasil dan lalu sempat membawa kabur mobil itu…. sebelum dihadang Itachi dengan ekstrimnya. Dengan nekatnya, ia berlari dan naik ke atas mobil lewat bagian belakangnya. Setelah itu, ia merembet ke bagian depan dan dengan cepatnya menendang kaca depan mobil sampai hancur. Seperti yang dapat diduga, mobil akhirnya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan menabrak tepi jalan karena si pembobol terlalu kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Beruntung mobil tidak berjalan dengan cepat karena sebelum menabrak, rem sempat diinjak walau sedikit terlambat. Itachi sudah melompat ke samping karena sadar mobilnya akan menabrak tepi jalan, walau tetap saja ia terluka karena terguling di aspal. Kedua pembobol itu pun selamat, namun tidak sempat kabur lagi karena sudah dihadang Itachi yang emosinya sedang tinggi._

_Itachi masih bisa mengontrol agar dirinya sendiri tidak membahayakan nyawanya. Namun siapa juga yang tahu kalau akan ada kejadian seperti ini?_

_Dan apakah itu bisa benar-benar disebut dengan 'tidak membahayakan nyawanya sendiri?'_

_Flashback end_

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu mencemaskan aniki sekarang, dobe," ucap Sasuke. "Ingat, aniki sedang ada di pengawasan _otou_-san secara langsung. Jadi dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang nekat seperti kemarin."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Yang kucemaskan bukan itu, Sasuke." Helaan napas yang berat dikeluarkan Naruto sebelum ia kemudian berbicara lagi. "Mentalnya lebih perlu diawasi. Setabah-tabahnya Ita-_nii_, kupikir dia harusnya tidak bisa setenang itu menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Bayangkan saja teme, hubungan mereka terjalin lebih lama dari hubungan kita, dan tiba-tiba Ita-_nii _harus menerima kenyataan seperti itu."

Berpikir tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuubi sungguh membuat Naruto ingin menangis menggantikan Itachi yang sampai saat ini tidak mengeluarkan setitik pun air mata untuk menangisi nasibnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke pergi darinya dan mendadak pulang dengan membawa istri sekaligus anaknya. Naruto bisa langsung bunuh diri di depan Sasuke dan bersumpah menghantuinya seumur hidup.

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih menerima Kyuubi dan istrinya itu di rumah?" Terdengar nada sengak terselip dalam kalimat Sasuke. Wajar saja, sebagai seorang adik ia tidak terima jika kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu dikhianati dan ditelantarkan. Tapi memangnya ia bisa apa?

"Wanita itu tidak bersalah, teme," jawab Naruto. "Haku-san pasti tidaklah tahu kalau Kyuu-_nii _sudah punya seseorang yang menunggunya disini. Maka dari itu wajar saja kalau ia tetap menerima Kyuu-_nii _sebagai suaminya." Jawaban yang masuk akal. "Lagipula, dia wanita hamil. Apa kau tega menyuruhnya pulang saja? Lagipula Kyuu-_nii _juga ingin dia ada disini sampai melahirkan…"

Benar juga… Kalau dipikir-pikir, walau terkesan jahat, tapi kenyataannya memang Kyuubi-lah yang menyebabkan ini semua. Meskipun ia memang tidak pernah mengakui Itachi sebagai kekasihnya, hubungan mereka sangatlah lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Sudah jadi rahasia umum juga bahwa walau tidak ada hubungan yang sah, tapi cinta sudah terajut di antara kedua lelaki tersebut. Tapi untuk membawa wanita lain masuk dalam hubungan tanpa status mereka, itu sudah Naruto anggap keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi sudah menganggap hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka tidak akan terputuskan, dan bisa dibawa ke jenjang berikutnya. Tapi dengan seenaknya saja Kyuubi menikahi, bahkan menghamili wanita lain.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Jujur, ia sangat jengkel melihat wajah Kyuubi sekarang. Walaupun tetap pergi ke kediaman Namikaze, namun sejak kemarin belum sepatah kata pun Sasuke ucapkan ke sepupu Naruto tersebut. Beruntunglah Sasuke, emosinya tidak harus terkuras lagi karena dari pagi Kyuubi sudah pergi entah kemana dan menitipkan Haku pada Kushina.

"Lagipula…" Naruto membuka suara lagi. "Kau lupa ada masalah lain, Sasuke?" Naruto melirik cemas tunangannya itu. "Lebih baik kau siap-siap saja agar tidak…"

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman yang berarti badai bagi Sasuke dan Naruto mendadak sudah terdengar saja. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak berani bergerak dulu lagi, menanti kelanjutan apa yang akan muncul dari deheman tersebut. Namun yang muncul bukanlah kalimat, tapi berupa tarikan di tangan Naruto yang memaksanya untuk pindah ke sofa lainnya. Naruto mau tidak mau mengikuti keinginan orang yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Hohohoho, sini Naru-chan duduk sama nenek saja." Kekehan muncul dari bibir seorang wanita yang kelihatan sudah berusia uzur tapi tetap terlihat sangat sehat, yang sekarang mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Naruto hanya meneguk ludah dengan lambat. "Tidak baik kalau dua lelaki duduk terlalu dekat. Nanti bisa dikira yang tidak-tidak." Kalimat yang diucapkan santai itu bertolak belakang dengan aura yang dikeluarkan nenek tersebut.

"Tapi, nek Chiyo, Sasuke kan…" Naruto langsung membantah karena kurang merasa terima hubungannya dengan Sasuke dianggap tidak ada. Namun dengan cepat orang yang dipanggil nek Chiyo itu memotong ucapannya.

"Teman baikmu? Lelaki memang biasa punya TEMAN BAIK yang sering main ke rumah. Hohohohoho." Penekanan pada kata teman baik sangatlah terasa di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke. "Tapi tetap saja teman baik tidak boleh duduk terlalu berdekatan kalau sesama jenis."

Dua pemuda ini sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika mendadak saja pagi tadi orang yang kemarin sempat membuat panik Minato dan Kushina sudah muncul di depan pintu kediaman Namikaze dengan membawa hanya tas tangan. Koper-kopernya ternyata dikirim karena sangat repot kalau harus membawanya sendiri. Barusan dia pergi ke kantor pos terdekat bersama Minato untuk mengambilnya karena memang barang yang besar harus diambil sendiri.

Kembali lagi pada kejadian tadi pagi, tentu saja pandangan menyelidik Chiyo langsung mengarah pada Sasuke yang memang menginap disana. Saat semua orang yang menerima kedatangan Chiyo itu merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan dilakukan nenek itu begitu berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Chiyo menghiraukannya dan benar-benar menyelidiki Sasuke.

"_Kau pasti…" ucap Chiyo, membuat Kushina, Minato, Naruto, dan Sasuke meneguk ludah. "… teman baik Naru-chan. Dan kalau dilihat lagi, kau pasti tipe yang populer di antara para wanita, ya? Hohohohoho."_

Tentu saja semua langsung menghela napas lega. Itu tandanya Chiyo belum tahu ada apa di antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman akrab Naruto yang sedang menginap disana karena menyambut kedatangan Kyuubi kemarin. Chiyo sendiri menyambut perkenalan Sasuke dengan biasa. Namun setelah itu, ia terus tidak memperbiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto ada terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Sasuke dan Naruto pun akhirnya harus bersandiwara dan menyembunyikan status mereka. Parahnya, Chiyo ternyata berencana tinggal disana untuk sementara dengan alih sudah lama tidak melihat cucu-cucu kesayangannya.

"Oh ya, aku sudah kesini karena mendengar Naru-chan akan menikah. Jadi mana tunanganmu itu?" Chiyo bertanya sambil membuka cokelat yang ada di tangannya dan memakannya. Sementara itu, Minato sedang mengangkutkan koper-kopernya menuju ke kamar tamu lainnya di lantai bawah, sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

_Dia ada kurang dari 5 meter jauhnya darimu, nek! _Batin Naruto nelangsa. Sasuke sendiri akhirnya pura-pura membaca koran. Ia tidak boleh bersikap macam-macam dan membuat nenek itu semakin menjauhkannya dari tunangannya tersayang.

"Nenek mungkin salah dengar?" Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Siapa sangka begitu mendengar berita bahwa Naruto akan menikah, si nenek ini langsung menelepon Minato dan memesan tiket pesawat menuju ke tempat Naruto tinggal?

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar." Chiyo menelan cokelat yang sudah ia kunyah. "Beberapa hari lalu waktu sedang berlibur, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat ramah. Katanya ia berasal dari kota ini, jadi aku langsung teringat pada kalian. Malamnya, aku bertemu dengan suaminya juga. Setelah bercakap-cakap, akhirnya aku tahu dia rekan kerja Minato. Begitu kutanyakan kabar Minato padanya setelah kubilang aku adalah bibi dari istrinya, ia berkata kalau ayahmu itu sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan karena semua harus selesai tepat waktu agar ia bisa ikut mempersiapkan pernikahan putra sulungnya." Selesai menjelaskan, Chiyo menggigit kembali cokelatnya. Kelihatannya ia tidak peduli dengan gigi palsunya yang pastinya sudah tidak karuan terkena cokelat. "Tapi ia terlihat seperti keceplosan. Dan ketika aku bertanya kelanjutannya, ia sudah tidak berkomentar lagi. Aneh juga, selama ini kalau aku menelepon Kushina atau Minato, mereka tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau sudah punya pasangan."

Naruto sekilas melirik Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Memang siapa rekan kerja ayah itu, nek?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tahu siapa penyebab dari terciptanya sandiwara ini.

"Hmm… Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Asuma. Dia lelaki yang gagah, mirip suamiku dulu waktu masih hidup. Hohohoho."

Seketika mata Naruto menyipit malas. Tentu ia kenal dengan Asuma, rekan kerja ayahnya yang memang terlihat gagah, namun sebenarnya sangat ceroboh dan seenaknya. Ia pernah hampir saja menjodohkan putrinya dengan Naruto yang waktu itu berumur 20 tahun. Beruntunglah istrinya, Kurenai, merupakan pawang pribadinya. Kurenai segera mengingatkan kalau putri mereka baru berusia 5 tahun, yang lalu hanya dibalas dengan tawa kikuk Asuma. Kali ini walaupun sudah diperingatkan agar tidak menyebarluaskan rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia malah kelepasan ke orang yang paling Kushina dan Minato tidak inginkan untuk mengetahuinya.

"Tapi yang jelas, aku ingin lihat pasanganmu." Chiyo mempertegas lagi keinginannya. "Harus kunilai lebih dahulu sebelum kalian melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang lebih serius."

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menyahut lagi. Bagaimanapun ia meyakinkan bahwa Chiyo hanya salah dengar, ia pasti tidak akan terima alasannya.

Mendadak saja, ada sebuah tangan terulur, dan tiga cangkir teh terhidang di meja yang ada di depan mereka. Begitu Naruto melihat tangan siapakah itu, Haku tersenyum dengan lembut padanya sebelum kemudian berbalik ke arah dapur. Ternyata Haku-lah yang menyajikan teh, mungkin melihat bahwa Chiyo pun baru kembali.

"Kalau seperti dia, aku tidak keberatan." Chiyo terkekeh, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke meliriknya. Tadi setelah Chiyo datang, Haku memang diperkenalkan padanya sebagai istri Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri tidak sempat bertemu dengannya karena sudah pergi lebih dulu. "Walaupun bahasanya tidak kumengerti, tapi dia menantu idaman," tambah Chiyo.

Lagi-lagi hanya lirikan yang bisa diberikan Sasuke dan Naruto kepada satu sama lain.

"Lihat saja, dia ramah dan sopan pada orang tua…"

_Sasuke juga, kok! _Batin Naruto, membandingkan ucapan Chiyo dengan apa yang dimiliki tunangannya.

"Tanpa harus banyak kata-kata pun, dia cepat mengerti situasi…"

_Sasuke juga.._

"Dari aura dan penampilannya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia termasuk cerdas…"

_Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dibilang cerdas lagi. Dia jenius, kan?_

"Pastinya suka menolong dan peduli pada orang lain. Cantik pula."

_Sasuke pun juga! Lihat saja berapa banyak yang ingin Sasuke jadi menantunya? Kalau Sasuke sih, super tampan. Lihat saja para wanita berjejer hanya untuknya…_

"Dan yang pasti, dia wanita…"

Batin Naruto mendadak bisu. Kalau yang ini karena memang sudah dari sananya, ia tidak bisa membandingkan kriteria yang disebutkan Chiyo dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Kyuubi sangat pintar memilih pasangan! Hohohohohoho." Chiyo terkekeh, lalu meneguk teh yang disiapkan Haku tadi. "Kuharap pasanganmu seperti itu, Naru-chan. Dan bagimu juga, anak muda." Chiyo mendadak beralih ke Sasuke. "Pastinya semua lelaki ingin mendapatkan wanita dengan kriteria seperti itu, bukan?"

Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa. Ingat, di mata Chiyo saat ini, ia adalah teman baik Naruto. "I-iya." Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dengan 'hn' andalannya, karena ia tahu pastinya Chiyo tidak akan menyukai jawaban yang terdengar kurang sopan seperti itu.

"Hohohohoho. Kuharap kau pun segera menemukan jodohmu, anak muda. Dan kau, Naru-chan, kuharap kau bisa membawa pasanganmu itu segera ke hadapanku. Hohohohoho."

Kekehan Chiyo diiringi oleh tatapan kikuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Jodoh/pasanganku sudah ada di hadapanmu, nek! _Batin mereka nelangsa.

**~akaakaaka~**

Sudah sejak tadi pagi Menma tidak seceria biasanya. Saking kelihatannya, bahkan bukan hanya Gaara saja yang sadar, tapi guru-guru pun juga merasa aneh karena tidak mendengar suara khas yang biasanya paling keras saat sapaan awal pelajaran itu. Bukannya Gaara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jam istirahat tadi, ia sudah berhasil membuat Menma bercerita tentang apa yang membuatnya merasa resah. Gaara pun tidak bisa tidak merasa simpati kepada Itachi. Memang, ia tidak secara dekat mengenal Itachi. Namun ia respek kepada dokter muda tersebut. Ia saja yang tidak dekat dengan Itachi merasa didatangi perasaan yang berat ketika mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Itachi kemarin. Apalagi Menma. Anak itu sungguh dekat dengan Itachi. Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Menma ketika ia pulang dan mendapati rumahnya sedang dalam keadaan suram. Ditambah, bukannya berita gembira yang ia dapat, tapi malah cerita tentang penolakan lamaran Itachi dengan cara yang sangat sadis.

Gaara tahu benar seberapa besar Menma menyayangi Kyuubi. Dengan adanya berita ini, pasti Menma akan merasa syok. Kelihatannya lebih baik Gaara membawa Menma pergi untuk berjalan-jalan menenangkan pikiran.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi berkeliling toko game? Kudengar baru-baru ini beberapa game RPG baru rilis hampir bersamaan." Dengan lembut Gaara mengusap kepala Menma yang masih terduduk sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya.

Menma melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak mood untuk main game."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari tempat lain yang membuatmu nyaman." Gaara menawarkan. Ia tidak tega melihat muka Menma lama-lama menjadi tambah kuyu.

Seulas senyum yang dipaksakan diberikan Menma. "Terima kasih, tapi aku sedang tidak bisa. Aku ada janji lain."

Dengan alasan itulah akhirnya Gaara menghentikan niatnya mengajak Menma jalan-jalan untuk refreshing. Namun ketika mendengar siapa yang punya janji dengan Menma, niatnya beralih, ingin mengajak Menma cepat-cepat pulang saja.

"Yahiko-senpai tadi meninggalkan pesan di laci meja. Ia mencariku sewaktu istirahat tapi tidak ketemu. Ia ingin bertemu denganku sepulang sekolah." Menma menjelaskan dengan jujur. Buat apa ditutup-tutupi?

"Aku ikut." Dengan cepat Gaara langsung menyahut. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Menma masuk sendirian ke kandang singa, menurutnya.

Namun Menma menggeleng lagi. "Nggak bisa. Aku harus menemuinya sendiri," ucap Menma. "Aku yang dipanggil, jadi tidak ada alasan buatku mengajak orang lain ke tempat ketemuan, kecuali memang sudah jadi kesepakatan bersama."

Tegas dan langsung ke sasaran. Buat yang tidak terbiasa menghadapi Menma, mungkin akan sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya ini. Melihat wajah imut Menma, siapa yang sangka kalau ia tegas seperti itu?

"Lagipula, kau pasti tahu kan, kenapa senpai memanggilku?" Mata Menma melirik Gaara dengan diiringi senyuman tipis dari bibirnya, membuat hati Gaara berdesir.

Menma memang sekilas mirip dengan Naruto. Sifatnya pun tak jauh beda dengan Naruto. Yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah kecepatan mereka dalam menyadari hal penting. Dibandingkan Menma, Naruto jauh lebih jujur. Kepolosannya murni karena kejujurannya.

Sedangkan Menma? Bukankah dia juga polos, mengingat bagaimana ia tidak sadar maksud Yahiko sewaktu meminta tolong pada Menma kemarin?

Salah. Menma jauh lebih peka daripada yang diduga orang-orang. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu Yahiko memendam rasa suka padanya ketika semua sikap Yahiko menampakkan bahwa si empunya mengharap perhatian lebih dari Menma dan berusaha menarik hati Menma? Namun seperti biasa, Menma lebih suka mengamati situasi. Sampai pada tingkat dimana Yahiko akhirnya mencium Menma, Menma akhirnya sadar ia sudah tak bisa berpura-pura buta soal perasaan Yahiko.

Banyak hal di sekelilingnya yang akan terkuak lebih dalam jika ia menutup rapat-rapat kenyataan yang ada dan memasang topeng. Namun tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hal ini dan mengira bahwa Menma benar-benar anak yang lugu.

Termasuk Gaara. Dengan berbekal kekhawatirannya atas keluguan Menma itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan mengamati Menma dari jarak yang aman, namun tetap bisa mendengar percakapan temannya itu dan Yahiko di dekat tangga menuju ke atap.

"Kupikir walau aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang sepantasnya hanya kulakukan kalau kita punya hubungan lebih, kau masih belum paham betul tentang perasaanku."

Dan Yahiko juga termasuk.

"Karena itu kurasa aku harus bilang dengan jelas padamu." Menma bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah kakak kelas yang selama ini terlihat selalu percaya diri itu. "Aku suka padamu, Menma. Bukan sebagai seorang senpai ke kouhainya, tapi sebagai sesama yang sederajat. Singkatnya, aku gay, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sikap wajar yang ditunjukkan Menma membuat Yahiko merasa kalau Menma masih belum paham akan omongannya. Kalau memang Menma sudah paham, harusnya ia paling tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, bukan?

"Kau… paham kan maksudku?" Yahiko memastikan. Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya ini hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku paham semuanya, senpai." Akhirnya Menma bersuara, membuat Yahiko menarik napas lega karena tidak harus menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi, tapi juga menelan ludah gugup karena akan mendengar jawaban dari Menma. "Bisa disukai oleh senpai benar-benar membuatku terhormat. Bayangkan saja bakal ada berapa gadis yang akan dendam padaku karena pengakuan senpai ini?" Ia sedikit terkekeh. Namun kekehan renyah Menma tidak mengurangi ritme debaran pada hati Yahiko.

"Jadi apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Yahiko tidak ingin berlama-lama memendam rasa penasarannya.

Menma akhirnya kembali tersenyum setelah menghentikan kekehannya. "Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak bisa."

Kejutan rasa sakit melanda hati Yahiko, sebelum akhirnya memperlambat ritme detak jantungnya yang tadi tidak karuan. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Yahiko agak memastikan.

"Aku menyukai senpai." Menma langsung menjawab. "Tapi bukan rasa suka seperti yang senpai rasakan padaku. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai Naru di sekolah."

Yahiko tahu benar siapa Naru yang dimaksud. Menma sudah beberapa kali menceritakan kakak kandungnya yang ia panggil 'Naru' dari kecil itu.

"Apa benar tidak bisa?" Yahiko masih belum ingin menyerah. "Kau bisa mencobanya dulu denganku, siapa tahu kau bisa menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu."

Gelengan langsung dengan cepat diberikan Menma sebagai jawaban ke Yahiko. Tidak ada hal baik dari yang namanya coba-coba berpacaran. Sebut saja Sasuke yang dulu mencoba berpacaran dengan Ino hanya karena ingin lari dari perasaannya ke Naruto. Apa yang dihasilkan? Ada tiga pihak yang terluka. Hubungan seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas dijalani hanya berdasar coba-coba.

"Tidak bisa, senpai. Aku tidak ingin coba-coba kalau memang aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

Yahiko memandang Menma dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kalau begitu, apa kau punya perasaan khusus terhadap seseorang? Atau malah kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang itu?"

Menma tersenyum kecut. Memang senpainya ini tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun Menma tidak keberatan. Lebih baik diselidiki seperti ini daripada diselidiki diam-diam.

"Ada," jawab Menma, membuat hati Yahiko kecut seketika. "Namun sekarang, bagaimanapun sukanya aku pada orang itu, aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya."

Ucapan yang disertai senyuman itu membuat Yahiko sedikit terkejut. Mau tidak mau, rasa penasaran yang baru telah tumbuh di pikirannya. "Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya?"

Menma terkekeh pelan lagi, di mata Yahiko hanya berupa kekehan untuk menutupi hatinya yang mungkin pahit. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah menyuruh Menma untuk mengatakan alasan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedih itu. "Tidak bisa kukatakan, senpai," jawabnya. "Hal ini biarlah aku yang tahu."

Rasa bersalahnya membuat Yahiko tidak ingin mendesak Menma lebih jauh lagi. "Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau punya perasaan lebih padaku," ucapnya, berusaha dikatakan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Bibir dengan senyum yang tidak pudar itu membuka lagi. "Lebih perhatianlah pada dirimu, senpai. Lebih baik kau tidak menungguku seperti itu. Waktumu akan habis sementara pasanganmu yang sesungguhnya mungkin sudah menunggumu."

Yahiko akhirnya terkekeh juga. Ini yang dia suka dari adik kelasnya itu. "Biar saja aku menunggu, siapa tahu pasangan yang sesungguhnya itu memang kau?" sahutnya, membuat Menma mau tidak mau terkekeh juga.

"Haha benar juga. Bisa jadi, senpai." Menma menjawabnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak menyesal sudah pernah menciummu." Ia melirik Menma dengan menyeringai.

"Menyesal pun ciuman itu nggak akan bisa dikembalikan kan, senpai?" balas Menma, membuat mereka akhirnya sama-sama tertawa.

Walaupun tidak diterima, namun Yahiko sungguh lega ia bisa menyatakan perasaan ke Menma dan ditolak dengan alasan yang jelas juga. Namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang telah mengambil hati adik kelas kesayangannya itu.

Beda hal dengan seseorang yang dari tadi telah mendengar percakapan keduanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan jujur Menma kalau ia menyukai seseorang. Tapi sudah dapat ia analisis siapa orang yang dimaksud, dan alasan kenapa Menma tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena orang itu telah dimiliki oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri?

**~akaakaakaaka~**

Menma merasa bingung ketika memasuki rumahnya. Kenapa begitu ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang keluarganya, telah ada keramaian yang tidak ia sangka?

Seorang nenek sedang duduk di sebelah wanita yang kemarin dibawa Kyuubi pulang, terkekeh-kekeh sendiri sementara Haku memasang senyumnya namun ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak paham apa-apa. Di sofa lain, Sasuke duduk bersama dengan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang ia kenali sebagai teman kakaknya dulu yang bernama Sai, yang menggendong seorang bayi sambil menyusuinya menggunakan botol susu. Si pemuda pucat terus tersenyum misterius, sementara Sasuke memasang ekspresi bosannya. Naruto malah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"_Ara_, _ara_… Kau pasti Menma-chan, kan?" Di antara sekian orang disana, malah si nenek yang ia tidak kenali itu yang pertama kali menyapa kedatangannya. "Kesini, kesini! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu dengan lebih jelas!"

Menma dengan ragu melirik ke arah orang-orang yang kini menyadari kedatangannya itu. Sedikit sinyal yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Menma mau tidak mau berjalan mendekat ke arah Chiyo. Mana ibunya? Saat begini harusnya ibunya yang mengambil alih situasi dengan paling tidak memperkenalkannya pada nenek itu, atau sebaliknya.

Kaki Menma telah berhenti di sebelah Chiyo yang sedang duduk. Chiyo menarik tangan Menma, membuatnya merunduk, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih bayi yang digendong Kushina kemana-kemana. Siapa sangka kau sudah jadi besar begini. Mirip dengan Naru-chan ketika ia masih remaja." Kekehan keluar lagi dari mulut wanita itu.

"Menma mungkin masih bingung karena baru pertama kalinya ia melihatmu setelah ia besar, bibi."

_Telat_, batin Menma saat melihat ibunya datang dengan membawa kentang goreng dan menaruhnya ke meja di hadapan mereka.

"Benarkah?" Chiyo terlihat agak terkejut. Ia kemudian mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir sejenak.

"Iya, bi." Kushina meyakinkannya. Ia lalu berpaling untuk menatap Menma. "Dia bibi Chiyo, adik dari ibu _kaa-chan_. Kau bisa memanggilnya nenek Chiyo."

Menma hanya manggut-manggut karena memang ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan situasi yang ada. Salahkan saja orang-orang rumah yang lupa menjelaskan ke Menma kalau Chiyo akan segera datang ke kediaman Namikaze, walau mereka tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kedatangannya akan secepat ini.

"Maaf nek Chiyo. Senang bertemu dengan nenek." Dengan cepat Menma mengambil alih situasi, membuat agar dirinya sendiri dapat kesan yang bagus dari Chiyo.

"Kau anak yang sopan. Aku suka anak sepertimu. Hohohohoho." Chiyo kembali dengan kekehannya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengacak rambut Menma lagi.

"Nek, bagaimana kalau aku ganti dulu? Aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan bajuku masih penuh keringat. Nanti nenek kebauan." Mulut manis Menma beraksi. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu suka mendapat banyak sentuhan dari orang yang tidak familiar baginya, walau ia termasuk famili sekalipun.

Ucapan manis Menma berhasil. Dengan segera Chiyo melepaskan tangannya dari Menma. "Hohohoho benar juga. Tidak baik terus-terusan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kau memang anak pintar."

Menma hanya tersenyum setengah hati sambil undur diri dari hadapan Chiyo. Ia memang benar-benar ingin mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumah saja. Tapi omong-omong, mana Naruto?

"_Kaa-chan, _mana Naru?" tanyanya pelan pada Kushina waktu melewatinya.

"Sedang diburu _deadline_," jawab Kushina jujur. Jawaban itu sudah cukup membuat Menma paham bagaimana situasi yang sedang dialami oleh kakaknya tersebut. Pekerjaan Naruto sebagai penulis membuatnya sering mendadak harus bekerja mati-matian. Sebenarnya bukan salah dari pihak penerbit, tapi memang Naruto sangat rewel dengan moodnya yang gampang berubah. Waktu tidak mood, biasanya ia menolak untuk menyentuh kerjaannya sama sekali. Tapi sekali ia berada dalam mood yang bagus untuk bekerja, kerjaannya akan rapi, cepat selesai, dan sangat menarik.

Sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, Menma akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke ruang disamping ruang kerja sang ayah, yang biasa dipakai untuk menaruh buku. Naruto biasanya bekerja disana. Sedikit melongokkan kepala di pintu yang memang sengaja dibuka, Menma bisa melihat bagaimana situasi yang dialami kakaknya. Kepala pirang itu sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan laptop di atasnya, sementara seorang wanita berkacak pinggang dengan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan moodmu!"

"Ta-tapi, Ino-sama…" _Suffix _ini digunakannya ketika sedang berusaha membujuk orang.

"Kau tidak membayangkan bagaimana mood keseharianku hah? Sudah kurang tidur, harus mengurusmu yang suka menunda-nunda kerjaan pula! Sudah begitu, aku yang akan kena damprat atasan kalau kau tidak segera mengumpulkan karyamu!"

Desahan keluar dari mulut Menma. Mungkin ia tidak ingin jadi penulis setelah ini. Oh, tapi mungkin bisa saja ia mengalami nasib jauh lebih baik dari nasib kakaknya ini kalau ia jadi penulis. Ia kan orang yang berbeda dengan kakaknya! Ia patuh terhadap aturan dan deadline jika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Merasa familiar dengan nama Ino?

Mantan kekasih Sasuke yang dulu sempat dipacari Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau ia menyukai Naruto itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Namun sifat ganasnya akan keluar sewaktu ia menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor. Apalagi secara kebetulan, Naruto adalah penulis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tentu saja ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan kalau Naruto sedang dalam mood untuk menunda kerjaan.

Apa mereka terlihat canggung? Secara, Naruto yang merupakan penyebab Sasuke seenaknya memacari lalu memutuskannya itu sekarang malah jadi tanggung jawabnya, mana statusnya adalah tunangan Sasuke pula! Namun itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Ino sekarang. Lihat saja ke ruang tengah, disana ada sang suami yang menunggui Ino. Ya, Ino telah menikah dengan Sai, teman Sasuke dan Naruto itu, bahkan sudah mempunyai seorang bayi. Hari ini, kelihatannya Sai dan si bayi kembali mengantar Ino bekerja. Mana mungkin Sai membiarkan Ino menyetir sendirian ketika ia sendiri sedang lelah-lelahnya karena kurang tidur?

"Ta… tapi sekarang benar-benar bukan saatnya mengerjakan kerjaan ini…" Rengekan Naruto membuat konsentrasi Menma kembali berpusat pada kakaknya itu. "Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus…"

"Maksudmu masalah rumah seperti yang kau katakan itu kah?" tanya Ino. "Maaf saja, aku yakin kau juga takkan bisa mengurus apa-apa. Lihat saja apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang keluarga. Apakah kau rasa ada yang perlu diurus disana sekarang? Dengan semua orang sedang santai berbicara dan minum maupun makan snack? Atau kau ingin memulai pembicaraan serius dengan mereka, dan lalu merusak situasi tenang yang sudah ada?"

Menma meneguk ludah mendengar semua kalimat tajam yang meluncur dari bibir Ino. Wanita ini telah tubuh menjadi wanita yang peka terhadap situasi dan bisa berpikir dengan kritis. Mana apa yang diucapkannya frontal pula! Namun semua itu sungguh benar dan logis.

"Jangan mendatangkan badai dengan paksa saat situasi sedang tenang. Lebih baik kau cepat mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, deadline tergenapi, aku bisa menyerahkannya pada pihak penerbit sesuai jadwal, dan semua selesai dengan bahagia," tambahnya dengan tegas.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sasuke pun sudah sering memarahinya karena menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Mungkin dengan Sasuke, ia masih bisa berkelit. Namun dengan editornya satu ini, ia tidak bisa. Tahu sendiri kan, wanita terkadang lebih menakutkan daripada lelaki?

Menma sudah lega. Biarlah kakaknya itu diberi sedikit tekanan agar pekerjaannya pun bisa cepat selesai.

* * *

Begitu Menma sampai di ruang keluarga kembali, Haku langsung berpindah ke kursi kayu yang ada di dekat sana agar Menma bisa duduk di sebelah Chiyo. Sebenarnya Menma ingin menolak dan mengatakan ia saja yang duduk di kursi kayu itu, namun karena memang keterbatasan bahasa, Menma jadi bingung untuk mengutarakannya. Haku sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan Menma untuk duduk. Menolak? Mungkin malah Chiyo yang sakit hati, merasa Menma tidak ingin menjejerinya. Sai sendiri diperbolehkan duduk di samping Sasuke karena Chiyo menganggap istrinya sebagai bukti bahwa Sai adalah _pure straight person_.

"Sini, Menma-chan," panggil Chiyo, membuat Menma mau tidak mau duduk juga. Menoleh ke samping, ternyata bayi dalam gendongan Sai sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke. "Tadi Shimura-kun bilang kalau istrinya itu mantan kekasih Uchiha-kun. Sungguh menarik bukan?" Chiyo tertawa sambil menepuk paha Menma yang telah duduk.

"Kisah masa lalu, Chiyo-san." Sasuke menanggapi dengan santai. Tangannya menimang-nimang si bayi yang kelihatannya sudah selesai minum susu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian putus?" Chiyo mendadak saja memutuskan untuk menyelidik kisah cinta Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin karena memang tidak jodoh? Lihat saja, Ino sekarang sudah mendapat pria yang lebih baik seperti Sai ini." Sasuke sedikit melirik pria pucat di sampingnya itu. Siapa yang sangka Ino akan menjadi istri dari pria yang dulu sempat ia kira pacar Naruto itu?

"Sasuke hanya merendah." Sai, masih dengan senyum penuh misterinya, menyahut. "Jelas-jelas Sasuke ini bintang sekolah. Lihat saja para gadis di sekolah dulu sampai berebut hanya untuk memasukkan coklat ke lokernya saat Valentine."

Hanya dengusan yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke yang sekarang sibuk menepuk punggung si bayi dengan lembut. Si bayi yang sudah kenyang harusnya sebentar lagi mengeluarkan muntahan tanda kenyangnya.

"Tapi itu memang hanya setahun sih…" lanjut Sai, entah kenapa banyak bicara hari ini. "Ingat, di tahun kedua, sudah ada Naruto di sampingmu."

Tepukan Sasuke ke bayi itu mendadak berhenti, sementara Chiyo langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudmu?" Chiyo bertanya dengan agak bingung dan waspada, mencium adanya bau yang tidak ia sukai. Matanya melirik penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke. Kushina yang barusan kembali dari dapur pun jadi tegang seketika. Ia luput menjelaskannya diam-diam ke tamunya itu, serta ke anak bungsunya.

"Maksudnya, Naruto menjadi teman dekatku dan ia juga populer, bahkan menyaingiku sampai-sampai semua pemberi cokelat Valentine di tahun pertama berpindah semua ke Naruto." Sasuke menjelaskan segera. Sungguh lancar walau hatinya merasa panik.

Seketika Menma merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan situasi ini. Kenapa Sasuke yang harusnya membanggakan hubungannya dengan Naruto malah terkesan berusaha menutupinya? Tampaknya Sai pun mulai bisa membaca situasi dan memilih untuk tidak menyela Sasuke.

"Oooh, maksudnya dengan di sampingmu, adalah menjadi teman dekatmu?" Chiyo terkekeh kecil. "Kukira ada sesuatu yang macam-macam di antaramu dan Naruto."

"Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa agak miris. "Kami kan teman dekat biasa…"

"Bayinya tumpah!" seru Menma menyela ucapan Sasuke, membuat semua perhatian teralih ke bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ternyata bayi itu memang mengeluarkan muntahan putih tanda kenyangnya.

Dengan sigap, Sai langsung mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan mengelap muntahan yang telah sedikit mengenai baju Sasuke itu. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil mengelap mulut bayinya.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula bukan muntah sungguhan," sahut Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi itu lagi dengan pelan, siapa tahu masih ada muntahan yang belum keluar. Selain itu ia bersyukur bahwa dengan ini, topik pembicaraan pun bisa tergantikan. _Good job_, bayi!

"Hohohoho sebentar lagi salah satu cucuku juga akan mempunyai anak." Chiyo mengalihkan pandangan ke Haku yang tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi bayi yang barusan muntah itu. "Kau juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu keponakanmu lahir, kan?" tanyanya lagi pada Menma.

Meski sedikit bingung, Menma akhirnya paham maksud Chiyo. Pastilah Kyuubi yang sedang dimaksud nenek itu. "I-iya."

Rasa senang karena akan ada anggota keluarga yang baru di keluarga besarnya tertutup oleh kekecewaannya kepada Kyuubi. Namun bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa melimpahkan rasa kecewa itu ke bayi yang mungkin 2-3 bulan lagi akan lahir itu. Ditanya begini membuatnya merasa serba salah saja.

"Kuharap Naruto juga akan cepat menikah dan mempunyai bayi yang lucu. Hohohohoho."

Omongan itu menusuk hati beberapa pihak yang ada di tempat itu, serta membuat teka-teki di kepala Menma bertambah. Apa nenek Chiyo memang belum tahu hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke sehingga mengharapkan seorang bayi dari Naruto? Ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti sebentar, sebelum kemudian melanjutkannya lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jika dilihat lagi dari ekspresinya, Sasuke seperti menampakkan wajah yang bukan wajahnya saja. Sai pun tidak lagi berkomentar seperti tadi, maupun menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa menambah parah keadaan.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara dari pintu depan ini membuat ekspresi Haku seketika berubah lebih cerah lagi, namun membuat Menma tambah merasa canggung saja. Rasa canggung itu bertambah seiring dengan kemunculan surai oranye kemerahan yang memasuki ruang keluarga itu.

Kyuubi datang dengan ekspresi datarnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Haku yang dengan senyum tulus menunggu kehadirannya di tempat itu.

"Ohohohoho ternyata cucuku sudah sebesar i…"

Ucapan Chiyo terpotong ketika Kyuubi ternyata melewatinya dan yang lain tanpa memberi salam maupun semacamnya, dan langsung berjalan ke arah Haku yang mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyambutnya.

Dalam beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening, dipenuhi oleh dua suara yang berkata-kata dalam bahasa yang tidak orang lain disana mengerti. Sejenak kemudian, Kyuubi berjongkok di sisi Haku dan menempelkan kepalanya ke perut yang sudah lumayan besar itu. Senyum merayap muncul di wajahnya, sementara bibirnya melantunkan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa daerah Haku.

Mungkin akan menjadi suatu potret yang romantis dan sangat berkesan apabila mereka berdua saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Satu adegan yang menyentuh hati tiap orang yang melihatnya. Tapi bukan suasana itu yang dirasakan beberapa orang penyandang marga Namikaze dan Uchiha di ruangan itu.

Kekecewaan kembali merayap di hati Menma, disertai rasa pedih. Memang bukan ialah yang merasakan semua kepahitan itu, namun Menma tidak sanggup merasakan apa yang harus dirasakan oleh Itachi jika ia melihat adegan ini. Jangankan Itachi, hatinya pun terasa dicabik-cabik. Sepupu kesayangan yang sedari kecil amat diandalkannya itu sekarang hanya punya seorang saja di hati dan pikirannya, dan itu bukanlah orang yang Menma pikir dan harap akan mendampingi Kyuubi sampai masa tuanya kelak. Pengorbanan Itachi, masa-masa penantian itu telah berakhir dengan kejam. Lihat, bahkan keberadaan keluarganya sendiri di ruangan itu tidaklah diperhatikan Kyuubi. Yang ada hanyalah Haku, Haku, dan Haku.

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Menma bangkit berdiri. "Aku ke kamar dulu, mengerjakan tugas," pamitnya sambil bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan adegan yang tidak ia harapkan itu. Di perjalanannya pun ia masih dapat mendengar, Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan alasan mau menemani Naruto bekerja.

Kyuubi telah menyebabkan situasi serba salah di kediaman Namikaze.

**~akaakaakaaka~**

Isi dari cangkir keramik putih itu telah tersapu habis, diteguk oleh sang pembeli. Sementara itu, cangkir lain yang terisi penuh oleh kopi sudah menunggu untuk dikonsumsi. Sudah cangkir ke tiga yang ia minu, dan penat Itachi masih saja belum bisa hilang. Bahkan ia telah menakuti sang pelayan kafe dengan memesan empat cangkir kopi, dan tiga di antaranya telah dihabiskan bersih olehnya.

Kepala Itachi masih saja terasa pusing. Bukan pusing seperti barusaja terhantam sesuatu, namun cenderung pusing yang disebabkan oleh banyaknya pikiran yang lalu lalang di dalam otaknya. Meskipun begitu, dengan nekat ia tetap meminta jatah kerjanya seperti biasa, bahkan meminta waktu istirahatnya dihilangkan. Mempunyai waktu istirahat membuatnya berhenti melakukan aktivitas, yang berarti akan ia isi dengan lamunan.

Lamunan tentang seorang lelaki yang telah mematahkan hatinya begitu saja.

Tapi staf-staf rumah sakit dan Fugaku selaku pimpinan tidaklah peka terhadap keinginan Itachi. Mereka lebih peka terhadap kondisi tubuh Itachi yang akan gampang sakit jika ia bekerja berlebihan. Dan walaupun yang ia hadapi adalah pasien anak-anak, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan terserang penyakit mereka jika ia sendiri tidak peduli terhadap tubuhnya.

Dan sekarang inilah dia, diharuskan beristirahat oleh Fugaku, dan akhirnya memilih keluar dari rumah sakit untuk sekedar minum kopi di kafe terdekat. Suasana kafe itu lumayan menyenangkan untuk Itachi. Paling tidak, ia bisa berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah barista yang meracik kopi-kopi pesanan para pelanggannya daripada hanya terdiam menonton televisi dengan acara drama yang tidak bermutu itu.

"Maaf, tapi lebih baik Anda tidak memesan kopi lagi, pak. Jumlah yang Anda minum sudah terlalu banyak dan tidak baik bagi tubuh."

Sebuah suara dari samping kiri Itachi membuat Itachi menengok karena merasa dirinya-lah yang sedang diajak berbincang.

"Empat gelas sudah terlalu banyak." Pemuda yang tadi bersuara itu tersenyum canggung, mungkin akhirnya merasa ia tidak punya hak mengatur-atur orang yang tidak ia kenal. "Ah, maaf kalau aku lancang."

Itachi menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Tak apa. Lagipula tidak baik bagi seorang dokter untuk menunjukkan pola hidup tidak sehat di depan umum." Ia menyahut sambil menyesap kopi dari cangkir keempatnya.

Nampaknya keterkejutan dirasakan pemuda tadi. "Anda seorang dokter?"

Itachi melirik ke arah tubuhnya sendiri, dan kemudian melihat bagian dadanya tempat _name tag_ biasa diletakkan. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa ia telah mencopot propertinya itu? "Yah, begitulah." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Dan terima kasih atas saranmu."

"Hahaha. Aku juga sering minum kalau sedang punya beban berat." Pemuda tersebut menimpali dengan tawa renyah. Itachi sedikit berjengit saat mendengar pemuda itu bisa menebak ia sedang mempunyai pikiran yang berat. "Ah, bukan alkohol. Belum cukup umur." Ia menambahkan.

Itachi melirik ke arah cangkir yang ada di hadapan pemuda tadi. Teh. Dari baunya, itu teh _earl grey_.

"Alkohol tidak disarankan, nak." Itachi memberi saran. "Sake dan bir memang menyenangkan. Tapi akan dapat lebih berbahaya dari kopi jika kau sudah ketagihan."

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi. "Aku akan mengingat saran darimu, dokter."

Seruan dari televisi mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Drama yang sedang diputar di televisi menampakkan tokoh utamanya yang sedang naik kereta, dan tokoh yang kelihatannya kekasih tokoh utama sedang berlari mengiringi jalannya kereta dengan menyerukan bahwa ia akan menunggu sampai si tokoh utama pulang. Sungguh klise. Tapi dapat menusuk hati dua orang yang mendengarnya di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan dapat mengatakan hal yang sangat dramatis seperti itu." Si pemuda tiba-tiba berucap, membuat Itachi sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Hn?"

"Tadi aku menyatakan perasaan ke orang yang kusukai, dan aku ditolak. Walau begitu, aku sudah berkata akan menunggunya sampai hatinya bisa beralih kepadaku." Mendadak aura di sekeliling pemuda itu terasa berat. "Walau butuh perjuangan dan penantian, mungkin saja ia akan berpaling padaku," lanjutnya. "Ah, maaf kalau aku mendadak bercerita begini." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, canggung.

Itachi menyesap kopinya lagi sebelum menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja. "Jangan banyak berharap dengan menunggu, nak."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke Itachi.

"Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Saat penantianmu berakhir dan kau mendapatkannya, kau akan mendapat suatu kebahagiaan yang standar, kebahagiaan yang telah kau duga seperti apa bentuknya sebelumnya. Tapi ketika ia datang padamu dengan membawa kabar yang buruk, masa penantianmu akan jadi sia-sia dan perasaanmu akan dikoyak begitu saja." Itachi menerawang dengan pandangan yang kosong. "Apalagi kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa dari awal ia tidak melihat ke arahmu. Hal itu sudah cukup untukmu sebagai alasan untuk mencari cinta yang lain. Jangan habiskan masa mudamu hanya dengan menunggu saja mumpung kau masih muda." Ekspresi datarnya bertolak belakang dengan rasa sakit yang muncul tiap kalimat-kalimat tadi terucap dari bibirnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja lelaki di depannya ini telah lebih banyak menyesap manis pahitnya hidup, sedangkan ia hanyalah bocah SMA yang bahkan belum mengenal dunia yang lebih luas lagi. Tetapi…

"Tidak apa." Pemuda itu menyahut. "Aku akan bertaruh pada kemungkinan kecil mencapai kebahagiaan standar itu, dan sementara itu aku akan mencoba bertumbuh dewasa menjadi seseorang dengan pikiran terbuka. Hingga akhirnya, saat ia benar-benar telah memantapkan pilihannya dan pilihannya tersebut bukanlah aku, aku akan bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

Sedikit respon yang diberikan Itachi. Hanya lirikan dan desahan napas.

"Dulu aku juga berpikir tentang hal yang sama denganmu, dimana semuanya akan berakhir indah tanpa akan ada yang terpuruk," sahut Itachi pelan. "Tapi ingat nak, kenyataan selamanya tidaklah seindah imajinasi seperti tadi. Tumbuh dewasa bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan seperti itu."

Itachi menghabiskan kopinya, lalu mengemasi barangnya sementara pemuda tadi tertegun. Barulah setelah Itachi berdiri, ia bersuara lagi.

"Anda mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Bekerja lagi," jawab Itachi singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bagian kasir.

"Kuharap kita bisa berbincang lagi ke depannya." Pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, hanya dibalas oleh senyuman tipis Itachi.

Di depan kasir, Itachi meletakkan sejumlah uang yang melebihi tagihannya sendiri. "Bayarkan untuk bagian bocah itu juga," bisiknya agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh si pemuda, membuat kasir tersebut segera mengangguk paham.

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan bagi beberapa dokter yang tidak mendapatkan shift malam itu akhirnya berakhir juga. Bekerja dengan waktu istirahat yang sebentar sungguh melelahkan fisik, namun dapat menyenangkan jiwa. Apa yang bisa kau rasakan dari kegembiraan dan kepuasan sewaktu pasien yang check up berkata bahwa mereka merasa lebih baik setelah mengunjungimu? Harusnya hal itu dapat menjadi pemacu semangat bagi para dokter dan membuat hari mereka lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau ternyata para dokter lelaki lajang berkesempatan bertemu dengan pasien yang datang beserta wanita yang cantik.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Uchiha. Sungguh beruntung." Salah seorang dokter yang jadwal prakteknya berakhir pada jam yang sama dengan Itachi langsung gembar-gembor sewaktu pasien terakhir Itachi telah keluar dari ruang periksa.

Itachi meletakkan stetoskopnya di tempat penyimpanannya, diiringi helaan napas. "Beruntung?"

Sang dokter muda yang baru masuk ke ruangannya itu melirik sekilas ke arah pintu. "Hei, kau tidak sadar pasienmu itu seorang model terkenal?"

Sang pemuda raven hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Seingatnya, pasien terakhirnya itu masih bocah berumur 5 tahun. Apa rekan kerjanya itu tidak salah melihat orang?

Melihat kerutan di kening Itachi, sang dokter muda menepuk keningnya seakan baru teringat sesuatu. Ya, ia baru ingat kalau Itachi itu dokter anak. "Maksudku, ibunya model terkenal! Pasienmu yang barusan itu! Yang ibunya berambut pirang. Aku melihatnya tadi keluar dari ruanganmu."

Itachi masih saja mengerutkan kening. Apa salah kalau ia tidak tahu siapa saja model terkenal di negaranya? Toh yang ia fokuskan sedari tadi hanyalah kesehatan dan kondisi tubuh si anak.

"Ibunya itu model bernama Shion. Nama panggungnya sebagai model." Dokter itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, akhirnya paham kalau Itachi masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi. "Tahun kemarin ia menduduki peringkat pertama di voting masyarakat tentang wanita tercantik di negri ini. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa berbicara dengannya!"

Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya. Peduli apa dia pada hasil voting seperti itu? Ia bukannya tidak menonton televisi dan semacamnya. Ia hanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia entertainment seperti itu. "Lalu kau ingin berbicara dengannya juga dan berkencan dengannya?" Itachi mendengus. "Hei, ingatlah, dia sudah punya anak." Benar sekali, sama seperti dirinya, rekannya itu pun tidak akan memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan orang yang sudah mempunyai anak. Bagi Itachi yang menyukai anak-anak sehingga memutuskan menjadi dokter anak, anak-anak adalah keberadaan yang sangat penting. Adanya keberadaan anak membuat hubungan dua orang yang menjadi orang tuanya menjadi tak terbantahkan, tak dapat terpisahkan walau akhirnya mereka berpisah secara hukum. Apa yang telah dihasilkan tidak akan dapat dikembalikan lagi. Benang penghubung tak terlihat telah menghubungkan dua insan tersebut, memunculkannya dalam bentuk seorang anak.

"Ckckckck." Dokter itu menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan Itachi. "Kau juga tidak tahu kalau dia _single parent_? Sang ayah dari bocah itu tidak pernah diperkenalkan pada publik, dan Shion sendiri mengaku kalau ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau ia datang lagi, perkenalkanlah padaku."

Maaf saja, Itachi itu dokter anak, bukan biro jodoh. Lagipula mana bisa ia mencampurkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan semacam ini? Ia saja hari ini sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan agar perasaan pribadinya tidak terluapkan di tempat kerja. Bisa-bisa pasiennya yang terkena imbasnya. Mana bisa ia malah jadi cupid bagi temannya tersebut? Lagipula, mana mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan si model itu dalam waktu dekat ini? Toh ia tidak kenal secara formal dengannya.

Kalaupun ia bertemu si model dan bisa berkenalan dengan benar dalam waktu dekat ini, berarti rekannya itu menaruh doa terlalu banyak dengan hati yang polos.

* * *

"Selamat malam, _sensei_."

Itachi hanya bisa terpaku sewaktu wanita berambut pirang itu menyapanya dalam situasi tidak terduga. Malam ini ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, jadi ia menyanggupi tawaran temannya untuk ikut dalam kencan gandanya. Tapi siapa sangka si model yang tadi dibicarakan temannya itu malah ikut dalam kencan ganda tersebut?

"Selamat malam, nyonya." Itachi dengan sopan membalas sapaan Shion.

Tawa ringan terdengar dari bibir Shion. "Panggil saja Shion. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk _sensei _panggil 'nyonya'."

Nyatanya, Shion kelihatannya malah lebih muda dari Itachi. Namun karena ia sudah mempunyai anak, Itachi merasa berkewajiban memanggilnya dengan sebutan sopan. "Kalau begitu, karena ini diluar kerja, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_sensei_'," balas Itachi.

Shion tersenyum. "Baiklah, Uchiha-san." Shion tahu nama Itachi dari nama yang tertera di ruang kerjanya tadi.

"Dimana Shiho-chan?"

Shiho adalah anak perempuan Shion yang tadi periksa ke tempat Itachi karena tadi sempat terjatuh di suatu tempat dan menimbulkan luka di lutut. Shion memeriksakannya karena takut luka itu akan menyebabkan infeksi.

"Ia sekarang sedang berada di rumah bersama dengan sepupu dan bibinya. Tadi setelah periksa, aku langsung mengantarnya pulang karena sudah keburu ada janji dengan temanku untuk ikut menemaninya disini." Shion menjelaskan dengan jujur.

"Kudengar kau adalah seorang model. Apa tidak apa-apa berada di tempat umum seperti ini, Shion-san?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Suatu kehormatan kau tahu tentang hal itu, Uchiha-san." Shion terkikik. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat ia tahu hal itu dari rekannya tadi. "Tidak apa, toh ini bukanlah hal yang dianggap tabu oleh agensiku. Lagipula, beberapa model juga sering pergi ke tempat ini. Kurasa keamanannya cukup terjaga."

Baru Itachi akan menyahut lagi, temannya telah memanggilnya untuk segera duduk. Tadi ia berpapasan dengan Shion sewaktu ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara Shion sedang memasuki kafe.

"Ayo kita kesana." Shion mengajak Itachi memenuhi panggilan temannya tadi.

Sebelum beranjak, Itachi menyempatkan diri melihat ekspresi beberapa rekannya yang kelihatan senang setelah beberapa hari bekerja sampai kelelahan. Seorang di antaranya malah berturut-turut mengoperasi pasien, membuatnya terlihat capek tadi di tempat kerja. Dirinya pun sebenarnya membutuhkan pengalih perhatian yang ampuh, karena jika sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, kejadian saat Kyuubi pulang akan selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya, menghantuinya dan membuat dunia Itachi diruntuhkan sekali lagi.

Hanya kedewasaan dalam berpikir dan kepedulian terhadap sekitarlah yang mampu membuat Itachi tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa hari ini. bayangkan saja jika ia terpuruk, berapa banyak pasien yang menunggunya, berapa banyak kerjaan yang akan ia berikan ke sesama rekannya di rumah sakit jika ia tidak berangkat. Jangan lupakan juga keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya itu. Hari ini Fugaku sampai berulang kali menjenguk Itachi di ruangannya, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja disana. Tidak ia lupakan juga ekspresi cemas Sasuke saat kemarin adiknya itu menjemputnya setelah mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Mikoto? Ibunya itu malah jadi orang yang menamparnya sewaktu melihat luka yang ia dapat setelah kecelakaan kecil tersebut. Bukan air mata yang ditumpahkannya, namun nasehat dan perkataan tegas bahwa ia tidak boleh terlarut dalam kekecewaannya itu sampai-sampai membahayakan nyawa sendiri dan orang lain seperti itu. Hidupnya masih terus berjalan dan banyak orang yang membutuhkan keberadaannya.

Ibu yang menakjubkan.

Dan lebih baik rekan-rekannya tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Itachi dan Kyuubi. Biarlah mereka yang membuat Itachi melupakan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya itu, membuat Itachi serasa tinggal di dunia tanpa masalah tersebut. Kalau rekan-rekannya itu mengetahui masalah Itachi, tidak mungkin mereka akan tertawa lepas seperti ini di hadapan Itachi. Lebih baik dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang penuh dengan tawa seperti ini bukan?

Shion sendiri sudah ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya, membuat beberapa rekan Itachi yang tadi sempat kaget kalau Shion ikut, menjadi terpesona.

"Uchiha-san, tidak apa-apa?"

Itachi langsung menatap Shion begitu ditanya demikian. Memang, sedari tadi ia hanya menikmati obrolan teman-teman dan rekan-rekannya itu dan hanya sedikit sekali berkata-kata.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Itachi singkat. "Aku lebih senang mendengar kalian mengobrol."

"Itu membuat Uchiha-san terlihat tambah terkesan _cool_," sahut Anko, teman Shion. Pertanyaan Shion tadi rupanya telah memancing perhatian dari orang di meja itu. "Aku heran kenapa Uchiha-san masih saja mengikuti kencan seperti ini, padahal pasti banyak wanita yang mengejar perhatian Uchiha-san. apa Uchiha-san terlalu terlarut dalam profesinya?" tambahnya, membuat beberapa wanita lain mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ah, aku kemari karena diajak olehnya," jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk Yamato, rekan yang mengajaknya tadi. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa berarti Uchiha-san terpaksa datang ke sini karena sebenarnya sudah punya orang yang spesial?" Matsuri, seorang teman Shion yang lain, menimpali.

Pertanyaan ini agak dihindari oleh Itachi sebenarnya, karena sama saja Kyuubi-lah yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku juga butuh bersenang-senang saja," jawabnya jujur.

"Orang ini…" Mendadak Yamato berbicara. "…sangat jarang bisa diajak ke acara seperti ini. Biasanya jika sudah tidak ada _shift_ di rumah sakit, ia akan langsung pulang." Ia menjelaskan sambil melirik Itachi dengan tatapan datar. "Bisa membuatnya masuk ke sini dan bergabung saja sudah hal yang langka."

Para wanita terkekeh, dan rekan-rekan Itachi yang lain hanya mengiyakan. Sudah beberapa kali Itachi diajak kencan ganda seperti itu, tapi ia selalu menolak. Ia hanya mau menghadiri pesta biasa maupun acara makan-makan yang tidak melibatkan kencan seperti ini.

Dulu, Itachi mendedikasikan dirinya pada Kyuubi. Ia tidak suka sedikitpun pengkhianatan maupun perselingkuhan, makanya ia selalu menolak acara-acara kencan yang ditawarkan teman-teman yang mengiranya masih benar-benar lajang. Tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena ia sangat sayang kepada si rubahnya itu.

Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, setelah dikhianati seperti itupun, masih ada rasa sayang besar yang kini ia pendam kepada si rubah. Saking besarnya keberadaan Kyuubi dalam hatinya, bahkan orang-orang yang ada pun kini terasa seperti Kyuubi.

Lihat saja orang yang barusan datang dan berdiri antri di depan _counter_ pemesanan kafe itu.

Rambut merahnya sangat mirip dengan milik Kyuubi.

Postur tubuhnya pun mirip. Bahkan caranya berdiri.

Ah, Itachi tampaknya sudah gila oleh Kyuubi. Tapi lihat, gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya pun mengingatkan Itachi pada Kyuubi.

Oh, sekarang ia menoleh ke samping, dan wajah dari sampingnya pun mirip sekali dengan Kyuubi.

Itachi memicingkan matanya, mengamati orang tersebut. Dan barulah ia sadar, kalau sosok yang dilihatnya itu memang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi Senju yang kemarin telah mematahkan hatinya.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang, sementara perasaannya menjadi campur aduk tidak karuan. Kenapa di saat ia ingin memisahkan hatinya dari si rubah itu, dia malah muncul begitu saja?

"Hei, chi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya seketika. Di sebelahnya, Yamato memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah maaf. Apa?" Itachi langsung mencoba bersikap datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau aneh. Tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Yamato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anko ingin mendengar apakah kita ada pengalaman panik menghadapi pasien saat sedang bertugas."

Ah iya, sekarang ia memang harus mencoba fokus ke kencan gandanya dan bukan menatapi sosok lelaki di ujung sana itu. Mana bisa ia melupakan sosoknya kalau matanya masih terus mengamati sosok tersebut? Lagipula apa yang bisa ia dapat dengan menatapinya? Bahkan mungkin Kyuubi sekarang sudah tidak menempatkannya di hatinya sama sekali. Biarlah, Itachi akan mencoba bersikap dewasa dengan melangkah maju dan menambah frekuensi bicaranya disini. Siapa tahu ada orang yang akan membuatnya berpaling?

Dengan tekad itu, Itachi lalu berusaha bersikap santai dan menanggapi obrolan-obrolan para anggota kencan ganda tersebut. Sedikit banyak, ia pun mencoba ikut terkekeh maupun tertawa kecil agar yang lain bisa percaya jika ia benar-benar menikmati kencan tersebut dan tidak ada yang curiga dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat maupun pikirkan.

Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi. Walaupun akan membawa kenangan menyakitkan, ia ingin menatap sosok Kyuubi lebih lama lagi.

Namun ternyata sosok itu sudah menghilang dari depan meja _counter._ Bahkan ketika teman-temannya mengobrol bebas dan membuatnya dapat mengambil kesempatan untuk pura-pura meregangkan otot leher dengan menengok-nengok, ia tidak juga melihat sosok lelaki itu.

"Uchiha-san," panggil Shion yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan suara pelan. Itachi hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau sedang mencari sosok seorang lelaki yang berambut merah panjang?" tanyanya langsung, membuat Itachi terkejut. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah datar lagi begitu mengingat ia tidak boleh membawa-bawa Kyuubi ke dalam percakapannya disini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengira ada kenalanku disini," ucapnya bohong. Namun Shion hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, insting wanita sangatlah tajam. Aku sempat memperhatikan tadi ekspresimu berubah ketika menangkap sosoknya ada di _counter_, lalu mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat."

Mendengar penuturan Shion yang dikatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri, Itachi hanya mendesah lelah. Insting seorang wanita memang tajam, dan sudah ada bukti nyata dari satu-satunya wanita di kediamannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa langsung mengatakan bahwa yang kulihat tadi adalah lelaki berambut merah panjang? Bukankah banyak orang di depan _counter_?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Tidak disangkanya jawaban Shion ini akan membawa efek besar pada dirinya.

"Karena dialah yang tadi seperti mengindahkan keberadaan kita di sini. Tadi sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari sini, ia memandangi meja kita dengan ekspresi yang susah dideskripsikan. Hmm, kalau menurut insting dan penglihatanku, mungkin marah bercampur pedih? Ia terlihat sedang menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi." Posisi duduk Shion memang menghadap pintu keluar, jadi memungkinkan untuknya untuk melihat lalu lalang orang disana.

Detik itu juga Itachi lagi-lagi terpana. Benarkah Kyuubi tadi berbuat demikian sebelum keluar, karena sadar bahwa Itachi juga ada di tempat itu?

**tbc**

* * *

**Kali ini mau bahas balasan buat review yang ga login sama cerita tentang sasunarusasu yang terjadi di rumah saya xD  
Makasih banyak sudah review, fave, follow sequel ini. Banyak yang protes juga kenapa jadi pada bermasalah gini. Tapi nggak apalah, kali-kali bikin pairing yang banyak masalahnya :P  
Maaf banget, buat yang sudah baek hati pada review di chap kemaren, maupun buat yang review di chap ini, nanti akan dibalas lewat PM masing-masing kayak di fic dulu2. Bakal telat, jadi mau minta maaf. T_T **  
**naru-chibi**  
**:( :( :( begitu deh, emang itachinya dibikin tersia-sia disini nih..**  
**makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^**

**SNlop**  
**gehehehe bikin horor yah? xD genre hurt ato angst emang lebih horor dari yang horor sendiri sih wkwkwk**  
**waaa tergantung, kalo saya mendadak jadi sadis, bakal dibuat pisah #dor**  
**;w; makasih banyak ya Lop ucapannya...**  
**makasih juga uda baca n review! ^^**

**hyoutaka narasu**  
**nah itu, disini mau nyiksa itachinya dulu deh. kesian dulu uda naru yang kesiksa-siksa #dibejek**  
**menma sama gaara juga ngga maju2 tu :/**  
**ntar-ntarnya bakal dibahas kok soal kenapa kyuubi bisa sama haku :) ohoho**  
**makasih banyak uda baca n review ya! ^^**

**Guest**  
**ehehehe ni uda dilanjut walo ngga 'soon' xD**  
**makasi uda baca n review ya ^^**

**onyx sky**  
**wehehe makasih uda suka!**  
**makasi uda baca n review juga ya! ^^**

**Guest twin-chan**  
**iya ntuh, mendadak aja pulang bawa istri dan calon bayi :/ nah itu dia, dengan ada masalah gini, sasunaru bakal kehambat tu nikahnya. kesempatan buat ngerayu salah satunya kalo mau #dor**  
**ini uda lanjut xD**  
**makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^**

**Nah, mau cerita dikit kejadian malem ini. Saya kan ada adek sepupu saya, cowo, umur 4 tahun, sebut saja 'klepon'. Dan tadi adek kandung saya lagi ngepinjem action figure saya buat dipoto. Kan saya ada chibikyun nya sasuke sama naruto tuh ya.. Nahhh si klepon ini kan karena saya, dedek saya, sama papanya sendiri suka naruto, dia jadi uda apal tuh sama si naruto. Dia ambil deh figure narutonya. Abis itu, dia liat figure sasukenya. Dan ada 2 kejadian bikin saya takjub.**

**Pertama, mendadak dia jejerin tu naruto sama sasuke. Dia ngeyel, walo ada beberapa figure dari fandom laen, pokoknya sasuke harus sama naruto. GIMANA OTAK FUJO SAYA NGGA KUMAT? Dan abis itu, tanpa saya kasih tahu apa2, mendadak dia bilang 'NARUTO HARUS JEJER SASUKE SOALNYA KAN NARUTO SUKANYA SAMA SASUKE!'. Seketika saya DEG! dan cuman bisa mendelik sambil jejeritan dalem hati karena di situ keluarga lagi pada kumpul (daripada ketauan keluarga trus leptop, hape, sama koleksi BL saya digeledah?). Saya cuman bisa ketawa canggung nervous. Ini belum apa-apa dibanding yang kedua.**

**Kedua, saya nyopot kepalanya si naruto di depan si klepon. Dia ambil tuh kepala naruto, trus dia pegang figure sasuke pake tangan yang laen. abis itu... DIA BILANG 'MUAAAAHH!' SAMBIL NYIUM-NYIUMIN BIBIR SASUKE SAMA NARUTO ACTION FIGURE SAYAAAAAA! ADUH DEDEK KLEPON APA AURA FUJO SAYA KEGEDEAN DAN MEMBUATMU TRANSFORMASI JADI FUDAN?**

**ASTAGA ATAUKAH SASUNARUSASU YANG NGGA PUAS SAMA ENDING DARI MK MENDADAK MENGHANTUI BOCAH2 KECIL BIAR YANG KETANEM DI KEPALA MEREKA ITU CUMAN SASUKE BUAT NARUTO ATO NARUTO BUAT SASUKE?! #mulaigila**

**Yah, saya pokoknya pengen sharing aja soalnya ngga tahu mau share kemana lagi jeritan hati ini. xDDDDD**

**Mind to RnR?**

**chiimao13**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"_Aku dulu menerima pernyataan kakakmu setengahnya gara-gara terpaksa, lho."_

_Pengakuan Deidara sempat membuat Gaara terkejut. Anak kelas 1 SMP itu sedang menemani calon kakak iparnya berbelanja mebel untuk rumah baru Sasori dan Deidara. Sekarang, mereka sedang makan siang ketika mendadak Deidara malah menceritakan kisah masa lalunya dengan Sasori. Tapi yang sepanjang Gaara tahu, kakaknya dan Deidara itu pasangan yang super klop. Mereka juga tidak ragu bermesraan di depan publik. Bahkan waktu ia masih kecil pun, ia sudah tahu bahwa kakaknya dan Deidara adalah pasangan yang super mesra, terlihat sekali saling menyayangi satu sama lain._

"_Kenapa? Dei-nii waktu itu belum suka pada nii-chan?"_

_Deidara menggeleng. "Mungkin aku sudah suka padanya, walau belum terasa betul sebagai perasaan yang menjurus ke arah romantis." Deidara menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Waktu itu kami masih kelas 2 SMP dan aku masih belum berpikiran untuk berpacaran. Apalagi untuk berpacaran dengan orang yang gendernya sama denganku." Ia tertawa._

_Gaara sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Deidara. Ia sendiri masih kelas 1 SMP dan merasa bahwa dirinya masih belum cukup umur untuk bisa 'menjaga' orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, sewaktu kakaknya masih kelas 2 SMP, pastilah tekanan untuk orang-orang yang dikategorikan sebagai pecinta sesama jenis sangatlah berat. _

"_Kenapa tidak menolaknya waktu itu? Atau sekedar mengatakan kalau lebih baik menunggu Dei-nii sampai Dei-nii siap berpacaran." Gaara bertanya, mengacuhkan berbagai hidangan yang tersedia di depannya. _

"_It's all or nothing," jawab Deidara. Melihat Gaara yang terlihat heran, Deidara melanjutkan. "Itu yang dia tawarkan padaku waktu itu, membuatku mau tidak mau lebih memilih menyadarkan diriku kalau aku benar-benar suka padanya, dan siap tidak siap menjalin hubungan dengannya."_

_Gaara mengerjapkan mata. Ia masih saja tidak paham akan tawaran Sasori pada Deidara._

_Sehabis mengunyah dan menelan habis sepotong kentang gorengnya, Deidara melanjutkan. "Kami teman dekat, lebih dekat dari siapapun yang ada di kelas. Jika aku menolaknya, kami sudah tidak akan bisa menjadi teman dekat lagi. Mungkin, ia bahkan akan berpura-pura pernah mengenalku saja."_

_Kali ini Gaara menjadi lebih paham. Sasori memang tipe orang yang sangat tegas. Iya ya iya, tidak ya tidak. Untuk kasus Deidara, jika Deidara menerima, Sasori akan menjadi orang yang selalu setia untuk Deidara, siap sedia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya, berdedikasi pada si pirang. Sedangkan jika Deidara menolak, Gaara yakin Sasori akan menjauh dari Gaara, tidak mengadakan kontak lagi dengannya. _

"_Membayangkan ia akan menghilang dari keseharianku sudah bisa membuatku sedikit gila waktu itu." Deidara melanjutkan. "Aku akhirnya menyetujuinya. Kubilang aku setengah terpaksa, karena sebenarnya aku pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri kalau tidak akan pacaran sampai masuk SMA." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Tapi syukurlah aku mengiyakannya waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku menolaknya waktu itu, dan kini yang mendampinginya adalah orang lain. Atau mungkin ia akan menjadi straight karena trauma akan penolakanku?" _

_Satu hal yang masih tidak bisa dipahami oleh Gaara. Bukan tentang Deidara, tapi tentang keputusan kakaknya itu. _

"_Apa bukan egois namanya kalo nii-chan melakukan hal itu? Maksudku, apakah ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Dei-nii yang mungkin akan terluka? Apa ia tidak merasa bersalah telah memaksa Dei-nii seperti itu?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Deidara tersenyum, tulus. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya pertanyaan itu telah beberapa kali terbersit dalam pikirannya waktu remaja. Bukankah hal itu hanya akan menyebabkan sebuah pemaksaan dimana Deidara tak akan punya pilihan yang menyenangkan baginya?_

"_Hey, Gaara, tanpa adanya pernyataan dari kakakmu, kau pikir akan seberapa lama kami berteman?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, Deidara malah balik bertanya. Tapi Gaara menjawabnya juga._

"_Kupikir kalian akan tetap berteman dekat sampai bertahun-tahun." Jawaban polos itu keluar dari bibir Gaara._

"_Pertama, bayangkan kalau kami tetap berteman sementara ia memendam perasaan padaku."_

_Gaara bukanlah anak yang tidak peka. Ia bisa berpikir panjang dan dengan runtutan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Deidara dan kakaknya sudah dapat ia tebak. Deidara mungkin saja memilih untuk menutup rapat hatinya pada cinta sesama jenis, dan akhirnya berujung pada ia menikahi orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita. Sedangkan kakaknya? Tipe setia seperti kakaknya itu akan tetap memendam perasaannya pada Deidara, dan berakhir pada ia yang terluka. Ending yang mungkin merugikan pihak kakaknya._

"_Kedua, bayangkan jika ia menawarkan padaku untuk tetap menjadi teman bahkan jika aku menolaknya."_

_Deidara pada waktu itu tidak mungkin akan mengiyakan ajakan berpacaran Sasori kalau Sasori tidak memaksanya. Dengan ditolak menggunakan alasan seperti yang Deidara katakan tadi, Sasori mungkin tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Deidara, namun berusaha tidak lagi menunjukkannya secara langsung di depan Deidara. Tidak mungkin Deidara tidak curiga. Mungkin setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Deidara akan tahu kalau ia telah menyakiti hati Sasori. Mungkin malah Deidara yang akan menjauh dari Sasori karena takut menyakiti hatinya lebih lagi. Akhirnya akan ada dua pihak yang terluka. _

"_Ketiga, bayangkan jika aku menolaknya."_

_Sederhana. Maka tidak akan pernah ada kata 'Deidara' dalam hidup Sasori lagi. Gaara pun juga mungkin tak akan pernah mengenal seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang sangat ramah dan ceria serta menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri. Kemungkinan terburuk dari yang tadi ia bayangkan._

"_Aku tahu kau sudah bisa memahami alur dari masing-masing kemungkinan." Deidara dengan santai menghabiskan jus jeruknya sebelum memanggil waitress dan memesan minuman lain._

_Sasori dan Gaara adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Meskipun mereka sama-sama terlihat kalem, namun Sasori jauh lebih usil daripada yang dibayangkan orang-orang pertama kali mereka melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi di keluarga Menma, Gaara malah lebih dewasa daripada kakaknya itu. Gaara pemuda yang tidak begitu suka iseng. Ia lebih serius, juga lebih sabar daripada Sasori. _

_Gaara tahu, pilihan Sasori untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Deidara tergolong beresiko dan terlihat egois. Tapi Gaara sendiri tahu, tidak ada yang ingin terluka atau melukai secara sengaja. Sasori yang masih SMP diyakini Gaara memiliki sikap yang jauh lebih tidak sabaran daripada Sasori yang sekarang. Ia sudah tidak tahan berpura-pura menjadi teman biasa bagi Deidara, dan memilih melakukan tindakan beresiko tersebut. _

_Kondisi Gaara sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, sebenarnya. Ia mempunyai seorang teman yang sungguh ia sayangi dan ia sukai. Ia sudah suka kepada Menma sejak lama, berawal dari cinta monyet pada waktu TK, hingga akhirnya berkembang menjadi rasa suka sungguhan. Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Deidara dan memikirkannya, Gaara pun tahu, ia akan bertindak seperti Sasori kalau menyatakan perasaannya pada Menma. _

_Tapi Gaara tidak ingin langsung frontal seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasori. Ia lebih sabar dari kakaknya. Maka dari itu, ia bertekad baru akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Menma setelah tahu Menma memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, atau setelah dirinya berhasil membuat Menma jatuh cinta padanya jika Menma memang masih menganggapnya teman biasa. _

_Dengan itu, tidak akan ada pihak yang terluka bukan? Walau sebenarnya pihak Gaara akan banyak mengorbankan kesabarannya…_

* * *

**All Grown Up  
Disclaimer : Character ©Masashi Kishimoto, plot ©chiimao13  
Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaMenma, ItaKyuu, slight of some other pairings, dll  
Rating : T-M  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, maybe Hurt/Comfort  
Warning : YAOI! OOC, TYPO, AU, RANDOMNESS, GENDERBENDER  
Sequel dari Menma is Plotting!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Mari ciptakan fandom yang damai dimana fans saling menghargai pairing lain yang merupakan OTP dari fans lainnya dengan tidak melakukan bashing maupun flame dengan niatan buruk. Cerita dibuat dengan imajinasi liar author untuk pemenuhan hasrat terpendam, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil. **

* * *

Berbagai macam kalimat sudah hampir dikeluarkan Gaara dari mulutnya, ketika ia melihat si obyek yang akan ia tanyai tambah murung saja. Pandangannya tambah kosong, lebih terlihat nanar dari kemarin. Gaara tahu diri. Yang akan ia tanyakan adalah soal Pein yang kemarin menyatakan perasaan ke Gaara. Namun ia tahu, ia ingin menanyakan itu hanya karena ingin mengetahuinya dari sisi Menma. Tentu saja ia tahu benar kalau Menma menolak Pein. Tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang akan diceritakan Menma padanya kalau Gaara menanyakannya secara langsung pada remaja berambut hitam tersebut.

Namun sekali lagi, ini bukan saat yang tepat. Gaara bisa membaca situasi, dan saat ini Menma sepertinya sedang dirundung masalah dari rumahnya. Kemungkinan besar, masalahnya bersumber dari sepupu kesayangan Menma, Kyuubi. Entah apa yang diperbuat Kyuubi hingga bisa membuat Menma semurung ini.

Menma sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan ada tangan yang hangat sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya, karena hanya satu orang di kelas yang punya kebiasaan seperti itu padanya.

"Kau murung lagi."

Menma tersenyum kecut. Kepalanya kembali disandarkan ke kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih ceria?" tanya Gaara, kini berjongkok di depan meja Menma dengan satu tangan tetap setia di atas kepala Menma.

"Begini saja cukup," jawab Menma sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan di kepalanya itu. "Kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya, masih dengan mata terpejam. Maklum, waktu istirahat tadi keduanya tidak bisa apa-apa karena membantu guru mereka dari pelajaran sebelumnya untuk membawa berbagai peta dan dokumen ke perpustakaan.

"Aku hanya makan siang bersamamu," jawab Gaara tegas, membuat bibir Menma sedikit terangkat.

"Kau teman yang baik," puji Menma, namun terasa seperti lemparan pisau tajam bagi Gaara.

Belum sempat Gaara berpikir harus merespon seperti apa, pemuda merah itu mendengar seseorang memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Menma sakit?"

Suara yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran itu membuat Menma membuka matanya lagi dan mendongakkan kepala, membuat Gaara lekas menarik tangannya. Gaara pun ikut menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang menjadi salah satu rivalnya telah mendekati Menma dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau demam? Pusing?" tanya Yahiko ketika ia sampai di sebelah Menma. Tangannya ia sentuhkan ke dahi Menma, berharap tidak akan ada hawa panas yang ia rasakan dari sana. Gaara yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya terus terdiam.

"Aku tidak apa, _senpai_." Menma tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa?"

Dengan seenaknya, Yahiko menarik kursi di sebelah Menma. Pemiliknya sedang keluar dari kelas, jadi kursi itu kosong selama istirahat.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang sakit?" Yahiko malah balik bertanya. "Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi _senpai_ sudah mengecek sendiri kan, dahiku tidak terasa panas? Suaraku juga biasa saja, tidak serak. Aku sehat sempurna." Menma memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya tidak boleh aku tiduran sebentar di dalam kelas?"

Yahiko menjitak pelan kepala Menma sambil berdecak. "Dasar… Kau membuatku kaget dan khawatir."

Menma hanya mengedikkan bahu, tidak berniat protes atas jitakan pelan Yahiko di kepalanya tadi.

"Jadi, _senpai_ ada perlu apa disini?" Gaara sudah tidak tahan ingin bersuara lagi. Dari tadi ia merasa Yahiko tidak menganggapnya ada di tempat itu.

"Hmm… Langsung saja, kau ingat kalau aku tempo hari menciummu karena kalah taruhan?" Ucapan frontal Yahiko membuat Gaara hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mengingatnya sungguh membuat Gaara ingin melontarkan ribuan caci maki serta menyemburkan minumannya ke Yahiko.

"Ya?" Menma terlihat biasa saja dengan itu, seolah ia bukanlah pihak yang dirugikan.

"Jadi, taruhan itu kulakukan bersama teman-teman klub." Yahiko mulai penjelasannya. "Sehari sebelumnya, kami bertaruh apakah manajer klub kami, Konan, akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Hidan-_senpai_, mantan ketua klub aikido sebelumku, atau tidak. Aku bertaruh ia akan menerimanya, karena kupikir dulu Konan mengajukan dirinya karena Hidan-_senpai_. Tapi ternyata Konan menolaknya karena ia menyukaiku dan ia pikir aku suka padanya juga. Teman-teman klub pun tidak ada yang sadar kalau aku menyukaimu, dan berpikir kalau aku menyukai Konan."

Yahiko mengambil napas sebentar.

"Kedekatanku dengan Konan ada hanya karena aku ketua klub yang sekarang, dan Konan manajernya. Tapi karena teman-teman berpikir seperti tadi, maka mereka menganjurkan taruhan ini untuk membuatku akhirnya kalah dan mencium Konan. Waktu tahu tentang taruhan ini, kulihat Konan pun mengira dirinya yang akan kucium. Makanya, waktu aku malah mencium orang lain, teman-teman kaget."

"Jadi?" Malah Gaara yang bertanya waktu Yahiko mengambil jeda.

"Jadi, mereka, khususnya Konan, ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang kucium waktu itu."

"Kenapa mereka tidak langsung datang kemari dan melihat Menma?" tanya Gaara cepat. Yang menjadi subyek utama malah sedari tadi masih diam saja.

Yahiko malah tertawa kecil. "Sudah kutanya juga, kenapa tidak lihat sendiri? Toh kemarin sudah ada yang melihat waktu aku mencium Menma." Ia mengucapkan semua itu tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun. "Tapi kata mereka, kalau mengintip-intip begitu, malah jadi terkesan kurang ajar. Kalau kukenalkan langsung, selain caranya sopan, tentu saja mereka bisa mengobrol dengan Menma juga kan?"

Menma berdecak. "_Senpai_, memangnya kau artis? Kenapa mendadak aku merasa seperti pasangan gosip seorang artis yang sedang naik daun sehingga banyak yang ingin melihatku?"

Kali ini tawa yang keluar dari mulut Yahiko disertai dengan tangan yang mengacak rambut Menma. Ia tidak mempedulikan adanya aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuh seorang pemuda berambut merah di depan Menma.

"Karena aku memang idola klub?!" ucap Yahiko narsis, membuat Menma mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kenapa tidak jadi model saja sekalian?" respon Menma.

"Aku hanya mau jadi model kalau sedang dilukis olehmu." Kali ini tangan Yahiko sudah berniat mencubit pipi Menma yang tembamnya menurun dari kekenyalan pipi Naruto, namun tangan Gaara mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sendiri idola klub senimu?" tanya Gaara dengan tangan yang masih mencubit pipi Menma, membuat yang empunya protes.

"Idola apanya?" protes Menma setelah cubitan Gaara akhirnya terlepas.

Melihat Menma yang menggerutu, mau tidak mau Gaara tersenyum. Menma sudah bisa berekspresi kembali, dan itu cukup membuatnya senang. Satu fakta yang membuat tubuhnya kembali menegang adalah ketika ia mengingat bahwa yang menyebabkan Menma bisa berlaku biasa lagi adalah _senpai_ yang baru datang tersebut. Obrolan dengannyalah yang mampu memulihkan mood Menma, sedang Gaara hanya penggembiranya saja.

"Jadi, kembali ke topik awal." Mendadak Yahiko kembali berbicara. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku mengenalkanmu kepada teman-teman klub?" tanyanya.

Menma tampak berpikir sebentar. "Tidak masalah. Kapan?"

Yahiko menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu yang kubingungkan. Membawa teman-teman kesini hanya akan menarik perhatian murid-murid lain."

Dalam hatinya Gaara menggerutu. Apakah Yahiko tidak ingat kalau ia sendiri pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian para murid sebelum ini?

"Kapan _senpai_ ada kegiatan klub lagi?" tanya Menma.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kami akan latihan, sih." Yahiko menjawab. "Ah, tapi karena kupikir kau tidak nyaman kubawa ke klub hanya untuk diperkenalkan seperti itu, aku tidak menyarankannya padamu sih. Lagipula siapa tahu kau ada acara lain sepulang sekolah."

"Aku ikut."

Sepotong kalimat pendek dari bibir Menma sukses membuat kedua orang lain yang sedang ada di dekatnya menatapnya kaget.

"Nanti aku akan ikut kegiatan klub _senpai_ dari awal sampai akhir." Menma menunjukkan wajah yang dihiasi oleh senyum lebar. Ya, senyuman lebar yang tidak wajar.

"Serius?" tanya Yahiko. "Kau yakin mau menunjukkan dirimu begitu saja di klubku?"

Menma sedikit merengut. "Bukankah dulu _senpai_ malah menawarkan padaku buat masuk ke klub _senpai_? Kenapa sekarang aku bilang mau melihat saja, _senpai_ malah kaget?"

"Justru karena itu." Yahiko menggaruk kepalanya. "Kupikir kau tidak ada minat dengan aikido, makanya kau lalu menolak ajakanku dulu."

"Tidak. Aku cukup tertarik dengan bela diri, hanya saja aku memang lebih ingin masuk ke klub seni sejak awal aku masuk ke sekolah ini." Menma menjelaskan, sementara Gaara menatapnya dalam diam. "Bagaimana, _senpai_?" tanya Menma.

"Boleh kalau begitu. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan kujemput." Yahiko tersenyum, senang karena Menma akan melihat-lihat klubnya.

"Aku juga ikut." Gaara mendadak langsung mengajukan diri. "Tidak masalah kan?"

Yahiko terdiam sebentar. Ia menyadari kalau Gaara memberikan sikap permusuhan ke dirinya, namun ia tidak ambil masalah karena Gaara tidak merugikannya. Toh, lagian nantinya di klub pun ia tidak akan bisa duduk santai berduaan dengan Menma. "Boleh saja."

Menatap Menma yang sedari tadi masih memasang senyum misteriusnya, Gaara mau tidak mau hanya menghela napas, berharap tidak akan terjadi kehebohan nantinya.

**~allgrownup~**

Anak kecil berjenis kelamin lelaki itu turun dari ranjang pasien dibantu oleh seorang perawat, lalu berlari menghampiri Itachi yang masih berbicara dengan ibu dari si anak tersebut.

"_Sensei_, _sensei_! _Anpanman_-nya punya _sensei_?" tanya si anak sambil menunjuk ke susu kotak yang berjejer rapi di rak belakang tempat Itachi duduk. Susu kotak tersebut dihiasi oleh gambar tokoh kesukaan anak-anak, _Anpanman_.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak itu. "Kalau punya _sensei_, memangnya kenapa?"

Anak tersebut terlihat berbinar ketika Itachi mengatakan kalau susu kotak itu miliknya. "Kan susu kotaknya ada banyak. Jadi, Taiga mau minta satu ya!"

"Taiga!" Si ibu hanya berseru protes ketika anaknya malah nyengir dengan lebarnya. "Maaf, _sensei_." Kali ini ibu itu meminta maaf pada Itachi.

"Bukan masalah." Itachi tersenyum. "Taiga-_kun_ suka minum susu itu?" tanyanya kepada Taiga, si bocah itu.

Taiga mengangguk-angguk dengan mantapnya. "Iya, Taiga minum susu itu tiap hari sepulang sekolah! Taiga juga suka _Anpanman_!" jawabnya cepat, berharap Itachi akan membagi susu itu dengannya.

Itachi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, memasukkan empat buah susu kotak dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda ke sebuah tas plastik bergambar sama yang ia ambil di rak terbawah. Setelah itu, Itachi menyerahkannya pada Taiga.

"Satu hari satu saja, sehabis bangun tidur siang. Oke?" Itachi menyerahkannya.

Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, Taiga mengambil tas itu dari tangan Itachi. "Oke! Terima kasih, _sensei_!" serunya riang.

"Apa tidak apa, _sensei_?" Si ibu merasa rikuh karena anaknya malah akhirnya menerima bonus susu.

"Tidak apa. Kebetulan kemarin kami mendapat kiriman banyak dari salah satu sponsor."

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkan!" Ibu itu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

Itachi juga ikut berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si ibu karena telah mempercayakan anaknya pada Itachi, lalu dibalas oleh si ibu.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_!" Taiga melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi keluar dari ruang periksa bersama dengan ibunya.

Sekilas, sebelum mereka benar-benar jauh, Itachi sempat mendengar percakapan singkat antara mereka.

"Nanti sampai rumah, kau harus minum obat lalu tidur siang dulu. Nanti sehabis bangun, baru boleh minum susunya."

"Siap!"

"Jangan lupa nanti _otou-san_ dikasih satu."

"Eh?! Nggak mau! Ini kan punya Taiga!"

"_Otou-san_ suka yang warna _kun_ing kan? Nanti kalau Taiga mau kasih ke _otou-san _yang warna _kun_ing, pasti _otou-san _bakal senang."

"Mmmm… Oke! Taiga mau kasih yang _kun_ing ke _otou-san_!"

Sepasang mata kelam itu meredup. Percakapan kecil antara ibu dan anaknya itu telah melelehkan hatinya, sekaligus menaburkan garam ke lukanya yang belum kering. Itachi menyukai anak-anak. Bukan dalam artian ia seorang pedofil, namun ia menyayangi mereka, menganggap anak-anak sebagai suatu anugerah terindah dalam kehidupan.

Dulu ia sering membayangkan dirinya, Kyuubi, lalu anak yang mungkin anak adopsi mereka, menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil namun damai. Tidak, tidak damai dengan seorang Kyuubi di dalamnya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga, sebagai ibu lebih tepatnya. Tapi pokoknya, mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, yang hangat walau dari luar nampaknya liar dengan keberadaan Kyuubi. Ia tentu tidak bisa mengharap adanya sosok ibu seperti Mikoto dalam diri Kyuubi.

Mungkin nantinya di pagi hari, malah anaknya yang membangunkan Kyuubi, sementara ia membuatkan sarapan. Lalu nantinya, dengan wajah yang masih kusut karena bangun tidur, Kyuubi akan mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah. Itachi pergi bekerja, anak mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Kyuubi sendiri mungkin akan melakukan pekerjaan lain yang tidak menuntutnya untuk bepergian jauh-jauh dan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya itu. Lalu Itachi akan mengurangi shift malamnya, membiarkan dirinya bisa pulang lebih cepat lagi untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya serta Kyuubi. Mungkin menonton film horor bersama-sama, setelah itu tidur bertiga karena takut? Atau malah mereka akan berkaraoke bersama-sama di ruang karaoke pribadi mereka di rumah? Atau bisa juga mereka keluar sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan malam hari maupun makan di luar?

Kalau Itachi sedang shift sampai larut, nantinya ia akan menemukan Kyuubi yang menunggunya di sofa, mencoba menahan kantuknya dengan bermain game sementara anaknya yang menolak untuk tidur sebelum Itachi pulang, ternyata tertidur di karpet di sebelah Kyuubi. Ia akan memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuk Kyuubi yang akan dibalas dengan tepukan maut maupun tinjuan kecil Kyuubi beserta omongan pedasnya. Setelah itu, ia memindahkan anaknya ke kamar tidur sebelum akhirnya menemui Kyuubi lagi dan sedikit bercengkrama dengannya.

Di hari libur, mungkin mereka akan menginap bersama di luar. Itachi akan membiarkan anaknya mengenal dunia seluas mungkin, menyerapi tiap keindahan di dalamnya, mempelajari tiap keburukan baik yang terlihat maupun yang masih tersembunyi. Lalu malamnya, anaknya akan tidur duluan sementara ia dan Kyuubi menyelinap ke kamar lain yang sudah mereka pesan dan sedikit begadang disana menikmati bulan madu mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

Impian kecil yang menurut Itachi akan menjadi sesuatu yang pantas diperjuangkan setelah penantiannya beberapa tahun.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau impian yang tinggal selangkah lagi menjadi nyata itu akan rusak total dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit?

Kini Kyuubi memang telah membentuk keluarga baru, keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Persis dengan keinginan Itachi. Sayangnya, Itachi bukanlah bagian di dalamnya. Kyuubi tidak akan menempati posisi ibu disana. Ia akan menjadi ayah dari seorang anak, sekaligus suami dari seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya.

Parah lagi, Itachi sudah bukanlah bagian dari hidup Kyuubi. Kyuubi telah 'membuangnya' begitu saja.

Namun kejadian kemarin malam sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Hari ini lagi-lagi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Sayangnya, pikirannya meneriakkan kalimat yang diucapkan Shion padanya.

"_Karena dialah yang tadi seperti mengindahkan keberadaan kita di sini. Tadi sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari sini, ia memandangi meja kita dengan ekspresi yang susah dideskripsikan. Hmm, kalau menurut insting dan penglihatanku, mungkin marah bercampur pedih? Ia terlihat sedang menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi."_

Kyuubi disana dan melihat Itachi juga? Orang yang dilihatnya benar-benar Kyuubi? Dan ia memandang pedih ke arah Itachi?

Halusinasi macam apa yang sedang dialami Itachi sebenarnya? Ataukah ia sedang terjebak di roman picisan yang diciptakan para pengarang galau?

Tapi tidak mungkin Shion berbohong padanya seperti itu. Hei, mau bagaimanapun juga, insting wanita tidak boleh diremehkan. Kyuubi mungkin memang benar-benar ada disana, memandang Itachi, lalu merasa terluka melihatnya sudah ada bersama-sama dengan wanita lain dan mengikuti kencan ganda. Benarkah hal itu?

"Kau terlihat lesu."

Suara dari sebelahnya mengagetkan Itachi dan membawanya kembali pada realita.

"Padahal kemarin malam kau yang sudah terlihat dekat sekali dengan Shion."

Yamato mendecakkan lidah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia malah meninggalkan ruangannya dan dengan tanpa tujuan begini masuk ke ruangan Itachi begitu saja. Memang sih, itu ruang periksa untuk anak. Tapi bukankah tindakan Yamato tetap saja tergolong tidak sopan?

"Tenang, aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil box susu yang lain. Di ruanganku tadi hanya ada dua box, sementara mungkin nanti masih ada anak-anak yang ingin dapat susu gratis itu."

Lelaki tak diundang itu dengan santainya bergerak mengambil dua box susu yang masih tersegel rapat di dekat rak di belakang Itachi.

"Kalau kau memang sedang ada masalah atau pikiran, tanyakanlah ke orang yang sekiranya mampu menjawab permasalahanmu. Kasihan anak-anak, bisa-bisa nanti kabur kalau kau sedang kelepasan emosi."

Sebenarnya ini setengah bercanda. Namun menurut Itachi, ada benarnya juga. Seprofesional apapun Itachi, Itachi tetap manusia biasa yang akan kalut jika sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas jawabannya seperti ini.

Ada baiknya kalau secara langsung ia menanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan, bukan?

* * *

Untung saja kediaman Namikaze mempunyai halaman depan yang cukup luas. Beberapa buah mobil bisa dimasukkan ke halaman sehingga tidak mengganggu aktivitas pengguna jalan di depan rumah tersebut.

Mobil Itachi pun melenggang masuk dengan santainya, seakan-akan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Untungnya hari ini ia ada waktu kosong sampai nanti pukul 5 sore, sehabis itu barulah ia akan kembali ke rumah sakit, melanjutkan shiftnya disana sampai pukul 8 nanti.

Ia nekat. Tidak ada cara lain selain bertanya ke Kyuubi sendiri. Mungkin ini terlihat bukanlah persoalan yang rumit. Namun bagi Itachi, pengakuan Kyuubi akan menentukan segalanya.

Pintu rumah yang biasanya dengan santai ia ketuk, sekarang telah menjadi suatu kotak sulap yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Namun alangkah kecewanya ia ketika yang membuka pintu ternyata adalah sesosok wanita dengan perut yang besar. Wanita yang menyebabkannya mengambil keputusan untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan Kyuubi lagi.

"Selamat siang." Itachi menyapa dengan sopan, mengacuhkan fakta kalau yang di depannya bukanlah orang lokal.

"Selamat siang." Mata Itachi sedikit terbelalak ketika wanita yang dikenali Itachi bernama Haku itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Itachi dengan lancar. Namun ketika wanita itu terus tersenyum sampil menunjukkan ekspresi heran, barulah Itachi sadar, mungkin Haku hanya tahu bahasa sapaan saja.

"Kyuubi." Itachi mencoba berinteraksi dengan kata dan gerakan yang mungkin bisa diartikan dengan gampang oleh wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

Tampaknya Haku pun paham kalau Itachi sedang mencari Kyuubi. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah halaman dan menirukan orang yang sedang menyetir, lalu mengangkat bahunya. Itachi menginterpretasikannya dengan kesimpulan bahwa Kyuubi sedang keluar dan Haku tidak tahu ia pergi kemana. Gerakan Haku yang selanjutnya adalah membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menunjuk arah dalam rumah, mempersilakan Itachi untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam.

Hati Itachi mengadakan rapat darurat. Sebagian mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal karena ia memang ada hal yang harus diselesaikan, tapi sebagian membujuknya untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi dan cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Itachi lebih memilih opsi pertama. Ia harus menyelesaikan kegelisahannya ini agar ia juga bisa fokus ke hal yang lain dan tidak terlalu terganggu dengan pikirannya yang sekarang.

Jadi, inilah Itachi, hanya berdua dengan Haku di rumah yang luas tersebut. Kemana sebenarnya para penghuni aslinya?

Minato pastinya masih berada di kantornya. Kemungkinan besar, Kushina juga sedang berada disana dan membantu suaminya. Menma pastinya bersekolah. Naruto mungkin sedang mengurusi pekerjaannya. Entah bertemu dengan sang editor di tempat lain, ataupun sedang pergi ke kantor penerbitan. Sasuke, anggota tidak tetap kediaman itu, sedang bekerja. Ia mengatakan pada Itachi kalau ia didaulat mengurus beberapa pemotretan hari ini. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan pun ia akan sibuk. Kyuubi pun sedang keluar. Satu hal bahwa Itachi tidak tahu ada satu penghuni tambahan lain yang belum ia temui. Untungnya, si penghuni itu sekarang sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Setelah Itachi duduk, tadi Haku langsung menuju ke dapur. Meskipun perutnya sedang besar, namun jalannya tetaplah cepat. Tidak lama, ia kembali sambil membawakan segelas teh untuk Itachi. Dengan gerakan tangannya, ia mempersilahkan Itachi untuk minum, sementara ia akhirnya duduk. Setelah Itachi mengucap terima kasih dan menyesap teh tersebut, mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Jika dilihat, Haku adalah wanita yang sopan. Ia pun terlihat sebagai sosok wanita yang bisa bersikap dewasa. Melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini, entah kenapa Haku langsung mengingatkan Itachi pada sosok sang ibu, Mikoto. Kalau Itachi boleh menilai, mungkin Haku pun adalah tipe orang yang kalem, tapi tegas dalam menegur orang. Ia tidak banyak menunjukkan emosinya. Mungkin ia juga tipe yang merupakan si pembawa damai ketika situasi di sekitarnya sedang tidak menentu. Berada di dekatnya bisa membuat orang marah sekalipun akhirnya menjadi dingin kepalanya.

Pantas saja ia lalu dipilih Kyuubi menjadi sosok yang akan membawa kedatangan anaknya di dunia ini.

Itachi dibesarkan dengan tidak mengenal kata 'pesimis'. Pesimis adalah tanda-tanda keraguan, yang akan mempengaruhi cara kerja setelahnya. Tentu saja akan berpengaruh besar terhadap hasil yang akan dibawa juga.

Tapi bolehkah di saat seperti ini ia merasa pesimis walau 5 menit yang lalu ia masih merasa percaya diri akan adanya perubahan yang mungkin terjadi pada hubungannya dan Kyuubi?

Beberapa menit yang Itachi lalui di tempat itu terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Itachi berdiri, membuat Haku mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan heran. "Toilet," ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk arah toilet. Mau bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah sangat sering berada di kediaman Namikaze. Letak toilet tentunya sudah di luar hapalan.

Haku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Itachi sebenarnya tidaklah ingin buang air kecil atau semacamnya. Ia hanya butuh suatu kegiatan yang membuatnya terlepas dari atmosfir menyesakkan di ruang tamu sana. Semakin ia terdiam, semakin besar rasa pesimis yang akan mendatanginya. Setelah ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tetap menunggu Kyuubi dalam diam seperti itu bersama dengan Haku? Ataukah ia cukup meninggalkan pesan untuk Kyuubi, dititipkan ke Haku?

Halo, Itachi? Ingatlah sekali lagi bahwa Haku adalah istri Kyuubi, dan kedatangan saja sebenarnya bisa merusak rumah tangga mereka nantinya. Apalagi jika ternyata Kyuubi masih mencintainya. Yang jadi masalah bukanlah ia merebut suami orang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah anak dalam kandungan Haku. Itachi tidak ingin jadi manusia brengsek yang membuat seorang anak harus berpisah dengan ayah kandungnya dengan tidak baik-baik.

Baru Itachi mau berpikir lagi, suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Toilet yang dimasuki Itachi memanglah toilet yang terdekat dengan ruang keluarga tempatnya dan Haku duduk tadi. Siapapun yang datang, pastilah ia penyelamat Itachi dari situasi menyesakkan ini.

Setelah mengguyur kloset agar tidak dicurigai, Itachi akhirnya keluar. Surai oranye kemerahan ternyata dimiliki oleh si pendatang yang seharusnya menjadi penyelamat Itachi dalam situasi ini. Ya, Kyuubi telah pulang. Harusnya Itachi langsung dengan cepat menghampirinya dan meminta kejelasan dari peristiwa kemarin, sehingga urusannya disini juga cepat selesai.

Harusnya.

Itu yang akan terjadi kalau saja pemandangan ini tidak terjadi. Seperti ritualnya yang biasa, Kyuubi berjongkok di depan Haku, menyandarkan kepala pada perut Haku dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Haku yang melebar itu. Bisikan lembut ia ucapkan pada calon bayi itu dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun disana kecuali Kyuubi dan Haku. Haku mengusap-usap rambut Kyuubi dengan lembutnya sambil tersenyum. Yang paling menyakitkan bagi Itachi adalah ketika ia melihat ekspresi lembut Kyuubi. Ekspresi selembut itu sering ia lihat pada beberapa orang ketika ia mengunjungi suatu bagian di rumah sakit sana.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh para calon ayah yang menantikan kelahiran bayinya.

Langkah kaki Itachi sontak mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang masih berada di dunia mereka sendiri itu. Ekspresi lembut Kyuubi seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Namun dalam beberapa detik, ekspresinya kembali normal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu mobilmu dan sepatu di depan adalah milikmu juga." Kyuubi adalah orang pertama yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Apa kau juga akan mengatakan kalau kau tidak tahu bahwa lelaki berambut hitam di kafe yang semalam kau datangi adalah aku?"

Itachi melihat ada sekilat keterkejutan dalam mata Kyuubi. Namun kilatan itu segera hilang, digantikan ekspresi datar.

"Kau terlihat sedang bersenang-senang bersama temanmu. Jadi mana mungkin aku mengganggumu hanya untuk menyapa?" Untuk beberapa detik, lagi-lagi keheningan menguasai mereka. Itachi tidak menyangka Kyuubi tidak menyangkal bahwa ia memang ada disana dan melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Temanku berkata…" Itachi menahan napas. "… kalau kau melihatku dengan tatapan pedih."

Keheningan nampaknya sudah menjadi favorit Uchiha dan Senju ini. Sepatah kalimat mereka ucapkan, detik lainnya mereka akan terdiam, berusaha mencerna maksud dari kalimat-kalimat yang telah terlontar sebelumnya.

"Di belakangmu waktu itu ada televisi," ucap Kyuubi akhirnya, membuat Itachi agak heran karena respon itu sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan kata-kata Itachi tadi. "Mungkin temanmu mengira aku menatapmu, padahal aku hanya melihat televisi."

"Klise." Itachi menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Alasan yang klise untuk menyangkal."

"Aku tidak menyangkal," sahut Kyuubi cepat. "Aku tidak menyangkal kalau aku memang sedang merasa khawatir sehingga mungkin aku memasang ekspresi pedih seperti apa kata temanmu." Kyuubi menghela napas. "Tayangan televisi itu menggangguku bahkan sebelum aku sampai di counter pemesanan. Tayangan itu memperlihatkan adegan wanita yang hampir melahirkan."

Itachi masih terus menyimak ucapan Kyuubi.

"Melihat proses melahirkan itu membuatku mau tidak mau khawatir padanya." Kyuubi menoleh, menatap Haku. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia juga akan mengalami proses seperti itu sebentar lagi. Proses itu kelihatannya sungguh menyakitkan."

Tak perlu berpikir ulang, Itachi kini sudah mengerti bagaimana posisinya sekarang. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Itachi sempat melihat ekspresi tertegun yang dipasang Kyuubi sejenak. Namun setelah itu Kyuubi langsung memasang wajah normalnya lagi, membuat Itachi segera melanjutkan maksudnya.

"Sampaikan terima kasih pada Haku atas tehnya. Aku akan pulang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," ucap Itachi cepat. Ia lalu membungkuk ke arah Haku dan langsung dengan cepat bergerak menuju ke pintu depan tanpa menunggu reaksi lain dari Kyuubi. Haku hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi keheranan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan-ucapan kedua lelaki itu.

Langkah Itachi terasa sangat ringan. Artinya bukanlah ringan karena bebannya telah hilang, namun kakinya benar-benar terasa dengan sukarela meninggalkan kediaman yang sedang dihuni oleh pasangan itu. Itachi tidak boleh berada lebih lama lagi disana. Sebentar lagi ia disana, bisa-bisa ia merusak rumah tangga orang. Jeleknya lagi, ia bisa-bisa memisahkan seorang calon bayi dari orang tuanya.

Itachi masih mencintai Kyuubi. Sangat cinta. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kyuubi di hatinya. Tapi kenyataan berkata bahwa Kyuubi ternyata telah berkeluarga. Rasa sakit pastinya ada, tapi Itachi tidak boleh melupakan rasa kemanusiaannya.

Tidak ada tetesan air mata yang keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Itachi. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa suara menuju ke mobilnya, lalu mengemudikannya menjauh dari rumah itu.

* * *

"Jadi ini orang yang tempo hari terkena sial dan menerima ciumanmu?" Salah seorang anak klub yang tidak mempunyai rambut dengan hebohnya mendekati Menma dan mulai mengamatinya dari dekat, membuat beberapa orang disana merasa kasihan pada Menma.

Si rambut hitam sendiri hanya berdiri dengan tenangnya, tidak merasakan intimidasi sama sekali walau sedang diamati oleh seorang kakak kelas. Sedangkan Gaara, ia menahan diri agar tidak emosi melihat orang terkasihnya diperlakukan seperti maling yang sedang dicek oleh polisi.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu atau kau akan menakutinya." Dengan tangannya yang besar, Yahiko mendorong mundur kepala pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Lagipula dia punya nama."

"Namikaze Menma, bukan?" kali ini anggota perempuan yang sepertinya sering Menma lihat di kelas sebelahnya yang menyahut. "Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelasku. Dan yang rambut merah, Sabaku Gaara, kan?" Benar, kan?

Menma hanya mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku tidak menyangka kalau _buchou_ (kapten) akan mencium seorang lelaki. Tapi ternyata lelaki yang dicium manis juga." Seorang anggota lain yang berambut agak gondrong terkekeh, tidak menyadari adanya pelototan dari Gaara dan Yahiko.

"Awas saja kalau kau melihat Menma dengan pandangan mesum," ancam Yahiko padanya. Gaara secara reflek hanya mengangguk setuju.

"_Say_, Namikaze-_chan_." Anggota lain yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yahiko dengan seenaknya menyandarkan lengan di bahu Menma yang memang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Pelototan Yahiko dan Gaara tidak ia hiraukan. "Jadi kalian sudah pernah ciuman berapa kali?"

Kalau saja mereka sedang makan saat ini, bisa dipastikan ada dua orang yang tersedak, Gaara dan Yahiko. Menma sendiri menaikkan alisnya, kaget dengan pertanyaan yang barusaja diajukan padanya itu.

"Bukankah kalau kalian sudah berani ciuman di depan umum, kalian pasti sudah jauh lebih maju daripada sekedar ciuman sewaktu tidak ada yang melihatnya?"

"Kami bukan pasangan." Yahiko langsung menyanggah. Jujur saja, mendengarnya dari mulut Menma akan lebih menyakitkan hatinya. Maka dari itu, ia mengucapkannya dulu sebelum Menma sempat berucap. "Aku yang menyukainya. Oke? Lagian bukankah kalian yang menyuruhku untuk sportif dengan kekalahanku, menerima hukuman untuk mencium orang yang kusukai?"

Terdengar beberapa suara kaget dari beberapa anggota.

"Kau menciumnya walau kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, huh?" Anggota yang tadi mengamati Menma, kini malah menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Yahiko dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya kalau ia sudah benar-benar menjadi pacarmu."

"Yahiko-_kun_ bukan orang mesum." Mendadak si anggota tadi merasakan sebuah tepukan keras di kepalanya. Dari belakangnya kini terlihat seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan jepit bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya. Ia menggunakan buku yang dibawanya untuk menepuk, rupanya.

"Konan, kau mengagetkanku!" protes anggota tadi. Namun begitu sadar situasi yang sedang dihadapinya, ia perlahan berjalan mundur.

Ingat, Konan adalah manajer klub yang dibilang Yahiko menyukainya.

"Selamat siang. Maaf kami mengganggu disini." Menma menyapa Konan dengan sopan.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kamilah yang malah ribut ingin melihatmu." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lembutnya. "Dan maaf, anggota lelaki kami kebanyakan brutal."

Beberapa perempuan hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil cekikikan.

"Dan yang wanita tidak terlihat seperti wanita."Anggota tadi dengan santai mengorek-ngorek kupingnya malas, dihadiahi jitakan oleh Yahiko.

"Kau beruntung disukai oleh _buchou_." Salah satu anggota perempuan yang lain tersenyum pada Menma. "Banyak yang menyukai _buchou_ lho." Sehabis ia mengatakan itu, salah satu temannya yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung menyenggol lengannya, memperingatkan secara tersembunyi kalau Konan sang manajer masih menyukai Yahiko dan masih berada di sana. Tampaknya hal itu telah menjadi rahasia umum tersendiri bagi anggota klub.

"Atau jangan-jangan, pemuda itu sebenarnya pacarmu?" ledek salah satu anggota yang penasaran, matanya melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Dan dia kesini bersamamu karena protektif?"

Dasar anggota dengan mulut tidak tahu diri. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang disebut itu mengharapkan hal yang sama sejak bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Sudah sampai disini saja perkenalannya." Yahiko menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali untuk mengambil alih perhatian mereka, serta menghindari timbulnya masalah baru. "Walau pelatih belum datang, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap."

Beberapa mengangguk dan langsung membubarkan diri, sementara anggota yang sedari tadi kena tabok karena terlalu santai itu tetap berdiri di dekat Menma.

"Menma-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja untuk pemanasan?" Dengan seenaknya saja ia kali ini malah sudah memanggil Menma dengan nama kecilnya. Menma sendiri sebenarnya tidak mempedulikannya. Malahan Gaara yang langsung memelotot sengit pada pemuda itu.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Menma.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba melawanku untuk pemanasan?"

Yahiko dengan cepat menoleh. "Kisame, hentikan! Menma bukanlah anggota klub! Jangan sembarangan seperti itu!"

Kisame menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak seru, _buchou._ Jangan memonopoli Menma-_chan_ untuk dirimu sendiri! Lihat saja Menma-_chan_. Untuk ukuran lelaki, ia sungguh manis," ucapnya. "Karena itu, kalau kau bisa menjatuhkanku sekali saja, kau menang dan boleh minta apapun yang masuk akal dariku. Tapi kalau dalam waktu 5 menit kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau harus mau kucium."

"Brengsek!" Gaara langsung berseru dan berniat maju, namun tangan Menma menahannya dengan cepat.

"Kisame! Kukatakan, hentikan itu! Kau dan taruhanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal! Jangan libatkan Menma dalam rencana permainan anehmu!" Yahiko mendekat, agaknya tersulut emosi. Anggotanya yang satu ini memang sungguh kuat. Ia berbadan besar dan kelebihan tenaga. Tapi ia terlalu santai dan suka seenaknya sendiri seperti itu. Tipe yang sangat susah diurus. Lagipula Yahiko yakin Kisame tidak akan memakai teknik aikido. Entah teknik apa yang akan dipakainya nanti, yang pasti, Kisame tidak akan menutupi kebrutalannya itu.

"Ayolah, _buchou_. Dari kata-katamu tadi, kelihatannya Menma-_chan_ tidak bisa bela diri ya? Kalau begitu, Menma-_chan_ bisa memakai segala cara untuk menjatuhkanku. Aku tidak akan menyerang. Sebagai tambahan, kalau ia bisa, aku akan bersikap baik di klub dan bersedia mengikuti pertandingan di musim gugur nanti. Bagaimana?"

Semua tertegun. Kisame memang seenaknya, tetapi memang ia salah satu anggota yang paling berkompeten di klub aikido ini. Ia bisa cepat menangkap setiap instruksi dari pelatih, dan bisa mempraktekkannya dengan sempurna. Kalau saja Yahiko tidak berlatih dengan te_kun_, mungkin ia akan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Kisame. Namun sayang, selama ini Kisame menolak mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan. Ada saja alasannya untuk tidak ikut. Sangat disayangkan. Kalau saja taruhannya bukan ciuman Menma, mungkin Yahiko akan sangat menyetujuinya dan memberi strategi pada sang lawan untuk menjatuhkan Kisame. Tapi kali ini taruhannya melibatkan orang yang ia sukai, dan itu tidaklah lucu.

Menma hanya mengamati situasi yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dari pengamatannya itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang dinarasikan di atas. Kemampuan pengamatannya masihlah tajam, dan Menma tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan taruhan itu?" tanya Menma, membuat anggota-anggota klub terperanjat, tidak terkecuali Yahiko.

Beserta Gaara. Gaara baru saja akan protes, namun jari-jari Menma yang masih menahan Gaara diketuk-ketukkan. Tanda bahwa Menma ingin Gaara percaya pada apa yang akan Menma lakukan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gaara sudah bisa kembali menguasai dirinya dan bersikap tenang.

"Tidak usah menurutinya, Menma. Ia akan kuurus setelah ini."

Menma menggeleng. "Ini cukup menarik. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Tapi…" Ucapan Yahiko sudah langsung terputus oleh ucapan Menma.

"Aku setuju akan taruhan itu, uhm… Kisame… _senpai_?" Menma agak ragu karena memang ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kisame, dan ia hanya tahu namanya karena Yahiko menyebutkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu panggilan '_senpai_' yang diutarakannya benar atau tidak. "Tapi aku rasa itu tidak adil. Aku tidak menyukai pertandingan yang tidak adil."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kisame.

"_Senpai_ bilang kalau aku hanya perlu menjatuhkanmu dalam waktu 5 menit, tanpa adanya perlawanan dari _senpai_. Bukannya itu tidak adil buat _senpai_? Jadi aku tawarkan, _senpai_ juga boleh menjatuhkanku untuk menahanku menjatuhkan _senpai_," jelas Menma dengan ekspresi polosnya, membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut lagi. Kali ini Gaara hanya menaikkan alisnya, lalu menghela napas.

Seringaian terlihat di wajah Kisame. "Kau serius, Menma-_chan_? Kau akan jadi pihak yang dirugikan, lho. Begini-begini aku bisa merobohkanmu dalam waktu singkat."

Menma mengangkat bahu. "Yah yang namanya taruhan pasti akan ada pihak yang dirugikan, kan? Aku hanya menawarkan pertandingan yang adil. Kalau _senpai_ tidak bersedia, ya tidak apa-apa."

"Aku setuju, Menma-_chan_," jawab Kisame cepat. "Sangat setuju."

"Baiklah." Menma memberikan tasnya ke Gaara. "Dimana kita mulai?"

"Ikut aku." Kisame lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan, tempat mereka biasanya berlatih. Arena itu adalah arena yang tertutup oleh matras yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan membanting. "Jangan keluar dari arena ini."

"Oke." Menma berdiri berhadapan dengan Kisame. Gaara yang mengekor Menma, hanya bisa berdiri di luar arena sambil menghela napas berat.

"Jangan kelewatan!" seru Gaara sebelum mereka mulai.

Yahiko yang dari tadi sudah tidak tahu harus membujuk Menma dengan cara apa lagi, menolehkan wajah ke Gaara dengan heran. "Maksudnya?"

Namun Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sementara itu, Kisame sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia akan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut mungil Menma yang dihiasi bibir pink menggiurkan itu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita mulai, Menma-_chan_. Aku akan mengingat waktu kapan kita harus berhenti," ucap Kisame, direspon dengan anggukan Menma. "Baiklah, 1, 2, 3!"

Ternyata Kisame memanfaatkan tawaran Menma dengan baik. Dengan cepatnya ia langsung menerjang Menma, membuat para anggota perempuan kaget dan mundur perlahan dengan agak takut. Sosok Kisame yang seperti ini sungguh terlihat brutal.

Namun hanya dalam kejapan mata saja, seluruh ruangan sudah dipenuhi dengan pekikan kaget dari anggota-anggota klub. Dalam sekejapan itu, mendadak saja malah Kisame yang sudah terjatuh di bawah, dengan Menma menahannya dengan sebelah lengannya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan belum ada 15 detik dari waktu dimulainya taruhan itu.

"Taruhan yang menyenangkan. Senang bekerja sama denganmu, _senpai_." Bibir Menma terangkat kedua sudutnya, mengingatkan Gaara pada ekspresi kakaknya ketika memiliki niat 'jahat'. "Atau kau masih mau melanjutkannya dan sparing denganku?"

Kisame tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya terperangah, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Menma yang bahkan bukan anggota klub menjatuhkannya dalam waktu super singkat?

"Yang jelas, kau harus menepati janjimu pada klub. Oke?"

Kisame masih terpaku. Demikian juga anggota klub yang lain. Keheningan melanda mereka sampai akhirnya masing-masing disadarkan oleh suara sang pelatih yang ternyata baru saja sampai di tempat latihan.

"Tumben sekali kalian semua diam. Anak-anak muda harusnya lebih bisa bersemangat dan eh…?!"

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menma dan Gaara pun ikut menoleh, dan mereka mendapati kedatangan sesosok lelaki berpotongan rambut seperti mangkuk yang tidak asing lagi.

"Menma? Gaara? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya sang pelatih dengan kaget. Tentu saja hal ini sukses menarik kembali perhatian para anggota klub. Mereka jelas-jelas tidak tahu mengapa sang pelatih mendadak menyebut nama kedua tamu mereka.

"Guy-san!" Menma segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sang pelatih yang diketahui bernama Guy. Guy sendiri menghampiri Menma. "Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Lama tidak bertemu apanya?"Guy tertawa dengan suara keras. "Baru dua minggu lalu kita bertemu!"

"Bukankah itu sudah lama? Bahkan mungkin _tou-chan _sudah lupa dengan wajahmu." Menma menunjukkan cengiran lebar yang juga dimiliki oleh sang kakak.

Sontak saja Guy tergelak bebas. Minato, temannya itu memang sungguhlah pelupa. Namun meskipun begitu, entah bagaimana caranya sampai ia bisa menjadi pengusaha yang sukses dan memimpin perusahaan yang tidak bisa diremehkan keberadaannya.

"Selamat siang, Guy-san." Sekarang Gaara yang menyapanya, dan segera mendapat tepukan di kepala dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau tetap bermuka seperti teflon ya! Hahaha!" Guy menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara dengan frekuensi yang bertambah. Ia baru berhenti setelah sadar ternyata Gaara sedang memelototinya. "Ah, aku paham, aku paham. Oke?" Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya setelah menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri dari kepala Gaara.

"Tunggu, _sensei_!" Yahiko menginterupsi obrolan mereka dan berjalan mendekat. "_Sensei_ kenal dengan Menma dan Sabaku-san?"

Guy mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja! Ayahnya teman baikku. Aku sering ber_kun_jung ke rumahnya."

"Lalu kenapa Anda tidak memberitahu kami kalau Anda mengajar disini sebagai pelatih aikido?" tanya Gaara dengan heran. Menma hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah itu…" Guy tertawa gugup. Namun akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan pada orang yang mengalahkanku kalau aku menjadi pelatih aikido? Aku bahkan belum bisa menang dari semangat mudamu, Menma."

Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya-tidak paham. "Maksud _sensei_?"

"Bocah ini…" Guy meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Menma. "… seperti ayahnya, ia menguasai berbagai macam seni bela diri. Aku tidak pernah menang darinya saat ia bertarung dengan serius."

Ucapannya membuat semua yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata, kecuali tiga orang yang memang bersangkutan dan telah mengerti semuanya.

"Jadi…" Suara Yahiko memecah keheningan singkat yang tercipta di ruangan itu. "…bukannya kau tidak menyukai bela diri, tapi justru karena kau sudah menguasainya secara total makanya kau tidak ikut ajakanku masuk klub?"

"Bisa hancur reputasiku kalau Menma masuk klub!" seru Guy dengan hebohnya.

"Hahaha Guy-san bisa saja." Menma hanya tersenyum, tidak sadar kalau Gaara hanya mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Pernah dengar orang yang dijuluki 'Si kilat _kun_ing'?" Guy bertanya.

Banyak yang akhirnya mengangguk-angguk. Seorang anggota perempuan akhirnya bersuara. "Yang katanya adalah legenda SMA ini?" Si kilat _kun_ing merupakan sebuah legenda di SMA yang sekarang ditempati Menma dan Gaara ini, diceritakan sebagai seorang siswa yang tak terkalahkan, dapat dengan mudahnya menguasai beberapa bela diri sekaligus. Sewaktu ada penyerangan dari anak-anak SMA khusus lelaki yang dikenal memiliki murid yang brutal itu, si kilat _kun_ing inilah yang akhirnya tampil dan menjatuhkan anak-anak tersebut. Dijuluki sebagai kilat karena ia memang bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak terkirakan oleh orang biasa, dan dijuluki _kun_ing karena ia identik dengan warna pirang. Sayangnya, tidak ada foto sama sekali dari orang itu. Ada pun, itu hanyalah foto sekolah yang telah buram saking lamanya. Tidak dapat dipastikan apakah orang itu benar-benar ada atau hanya rumor semata.

Guy mengangguk-angguk dengan mata berbinar. "Orang itu adalah Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Menma Namikaze ini." Guy mengacak rambut Menma, menimbulkan suara protes dari yang bersangkutan.

Untuk keberapa kalinya ruangan ini dipenuhi pelototan mata dan suara kaget.

"Fotonya ada juga kok di ruangan ini." Guy berjalan ke salah satu sudut ruangan, mengambil sebuah foto yang sudah dibingkai dengan bagusnya serta dipajang di dinding. Serentak, anggota-anggota klub menjadi penasaran dan mendekat. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau foto si kilat _kun_ing ternyata ada di ruangan latihan mereka juga.

Foto yang diambil oleh Guy ternyata bukanlah foto yang menunjukkan kemenangan seorang pemuda dalam pertandingan maupun semacamnya. Foto itu malahan adalah foto yang menunjukkan kemenangan mutlak seorang gadis dalam suatu pertandingan. Si gadis memegang piala, lalu ia dikelilingi teman-teman yang ikut berpose.

"Umm… _Sensei_, setahu saya ini foto orang yang dijuluki Habanero." Salah seorang anggota berucap, menunjukkan kebingungan yang sedang melandanya. "Lagipula Habanero ini perempuan. Sudah cantik, anggun, pintar bela diri, dan katanya wanita sempurna."

"Ya, Kushina Uzumaki, legenda klub aikido." Guy menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Memang benar, Habanero adalah julukan bagi perempuan terkuat di klub aikido waktu itu. Rambut merahnya-lah yang membuat ia mendapat julukan seperti itu. "Dia juga temanku, dan istri dari Minato Namikaze."

Lagi-lagi, Menma mendapat tatapan kaget dilayangkan padanya dari segala penjuru. Dalam hati Menma mencatat akan berhati-hati jika mengunjungi klub bela diri lainnya. Takutnya, ia akan mengalami hal yang serupa seperti ini kalau ber_kun_jung. Ingat, Minato tidak hanya menjadi legenda klub aikido, tapi legenda sekolah. Dan jika ada orang lain yang tahu kemampuan bela dirinya lalu ingin menantangnya, hal itu akan merepotkan.

"Menarik, bukan? Suami istri yang adalah legenda bela diri kini memiliki anak yang juga ahli bela diri. Keluarga yang menakutkan." Guy berkata, salah fokus.

"Lalu mana fotonya, _sensei_?" Yahiko mengingatkan tentang tujuan asal mereka mengambil foto tersebut.

"Ah, iya!" Guy benar-benar hampir lupa, rupanya. "Ini."

Telunjuk Guy sampai ke foto sebuah surai pirang. Surai itu muncul dari balik lengan Kushina, yang artinya si kilat _kun_ing tersebut sedang berada di belakang Kushina waktu foto sedang diambil.

"Wah, nuansanya misterius sekali. Minato-san pastilah orang yang keren!" cicit salah seorang anggota perempuan, direspon dengan anggukan dari beberapa anggota perempuan lainnya. Nampaknya setelah ini mereka akan membentuk Minato fans club. Menma hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Maaf menghancurkan harapan kalian, tapi Minato tidak menunjukkan mukanya karena ia sangatlah pemalu. Bukan karena ia orang yang cool atau semacamnya." Guy tertawa. Ia ingat betul saat itu ialah yang mengambil foto tersebut. Sudah berapa kalipun Minato dibujuk untuk ikut foto, ia tidak mau. Barulah saat diijinkan hanya rambutnya saja yang tampak, ia mau masuk dalam foto. Jika orang melihatnya tanpa tahu kalau ia adalah seorang atlet bela diri yang terkenal, mungkin orang-orang hanya akan melihatnya sebagai pemuda lemah yang pemalu dan sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan.

Di saat teman-teman yang lain menatap foto dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dari kekagetan maupun kekaguman, Menma tersenyum tipis menatap foto ayah dan ibunya itu. Walau mereka tidaklah yang sesempurna teman-temannya bayangkan –Minato yang kekanakan dan pemalu serta Kushina yang suka heboh sendiri dan malahan lebih bersikap seperti suami-, namun mereka tetaplah pasangan idaman Menma, pasangan yang ia cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar hebat ya, Namikaze-_kun_. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Guy _sensei_ yang kemampuan fisiknya di atas rata-rata itu." Konan memberikan senyuman kepada Menma.

Sementara anggota yang lain sedang berlatih, Konan mengamati mereka dari tempat duduk sembari menemani Menma yang juga diperbolehkan Guy melihat latihan mereka.

"Tidak, tidak. Guy-san hanya melebih-lebihkan saja." Menma terkekeh.

"Kami sudah melihat buktinya lho. Kau bisa merobohkan Kisame dengan mudahnya."

"Yah… Kadang kita jadi lebih bisa diandalkan kalau sedang terdesak?" Menma menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan, membuat Konan terkekeh juga.

"Terdesak atau tidak terdesak, kau kan memang kuat. Apalagi orang tuamu sangat mengesankan. Aku tidak menyangka juga kalau kau adalah anak dari si kilat _kun_ing dan habanero. Entah seperti apa kalau kau bertanding dengan serius."

Menma hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sebagai tanggapannya.

"Mungkin kalau kau masuk klub kami, klub kami akan menjadi tak terkalahkan, ya!" Konan tersenyum lebar. Sebagai manajer, tentu ia akan sangat senang jika klubnya menang dalam pertandingan.

Menma tertawa pelan. "Jangan lupa, Konan-san. Klub ini punya anggota-anggota yang kuat seperti Kisame dan Yahiko. Tentu mereka akan membawa klub ini sampai ke tingkat nasional. Lagipula, aku masihlah kalah dari beberapa orang tertentu walaupun aku sudah serius, lho."

Ucapan Menma ini menarik perhatian gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. "Kau kalah? Kalah pada siapa?" tanyanya penuh minat.

"Tentu saja pada orang tuaku." Bibir Menma membentuk kurva dengan riangnya. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan mereka. Lalu kalah pada Naru. Ia cengeng, tapi kemampuan bela dirinya tidak boleh diragukan, lho." Senyum Menma merekah lagi ketika ingat tentang kakaknya yang memang membuatnya bisa tersenyum dimana pun ia berada.

"Naru?"Konan merasa heran. Ia tidaklah tahu Naruto. Naruto juga bukanlah legenda sekolah seperti ayah atau ibunya.

"Kakakku," jawab Menma cepat. "Ia juga dulu bersekolah di sekolah ini. Lalu Sasu-_nii_ juga. Ia teman Naru, dan ia sangat kuat. Aku pernah mencoba sparing dengannya, dan ia bisa membuatku kewalahan dalam sekejap." Menma sengaja tidak menyebut bahwa Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kakaknya. "Lalu ada seorang lagi yang tidak akan bisa kukalahkan," lanjut Menma, sebelum mendadak kepalanya dibuat tempat meletakkan minuman kaleng oleh seseorang.

"Minumlah dulu. Dari tadi kau belum minum, kan?" Gaara ternyata sudah kembali dan membelikan Menma minuman sekalian. Tadi ia pamit ke toilet, meninggalkan Menma dan Konan untuk berbincang.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Menma senang. Ia tahu pasti sebelum melihatnya kalau Gaara membelikannya jus jeruk yang ia suka. Setelah membiarkan Menma mengambil kaleng itu dari atas kepalanya sendiri, tangan Gaara bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Menma sebentar. Setelah itu ia memberikan satu kaleng lain ke Konan yang sedari tadi sedang membatin, melihat apakah Gaara-lah yang dimaksud Menma. Namun kelihatannya orang yang dimaksud Menma bukanlah Gaara.

"Untukku?" tanya Konan. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya. Kita ada bertiga disini, kan? Masa hanya aku dan Menma yang minum," jawab Gaara dengan cengiran. Sesekali ia pun bisa nyengir, kan?

"Terima saja, _senpai_." Menma berucap sebelum minum dari minuman kaleng itu.

"Terima kasih, Sabaku-san," ucap Konan pada Gaara. Gaara pun menempatkan diri di sebelah Menma.

Beberapa saat di antara mereka hanya terdengar suara tegukan, sampai akhirnya Konan membuka suara lagi.

"Namikaze-san…" panggilnya lirih, membuat Menma menoleh dan Gaara menajamkan telinganya. "Benarkah kalau kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan _buchou_?" tanyanya.

Menma tahu, cepat atau lambat Konan pasti akan mengejarnya dengan hal ini kalau mengingat cerita Yahiko yang mengatakan bahwa Konan menyukainya.

"Benar, _senpai_."

Konan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ia tidak menembakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Menma terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Gaara memilih untuk melirik ke arah Menma, menunggu apa yang akan temannya itu katakan.

"Ia sudah melakukannya," jawab Menma jujur. "Tapi aku menolaknya."

Gaara bisa melihat adanya ekspresi kelegaan dari wajah Konan, namun dengan segera digantikan dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan klise yang akan Menma jawab dengan jawaban yang klise juga. "Karena aku tidak menyukainya seperti bagaimana ia menyukaiku?"

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Rasanya ingin secepat mungkin Konan mengeluarkan pertanyaan dalam hatinya itu.

"Belum."

"Kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Hmm… Bisa dikatakan begitu?"

Menma sudah memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia menjawab terlalu spesifik dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta seperti itu kepada orang yang memang ia rasa tidak butuh jawaban detail. Konan bukanlah sahabatnya maupun teman dekat yang bisa diajak bercerita tentang hal-hal pribadi seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau terima cinta _buchou_?"

Kalau ia belum meneguk habis minumannya, bisa dipastikan kalau Gaara akan membasahi pakaiannya sendiri dengan semburan minuman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menma sendiri hanya menatap Konan dengan datarnya. Sementara Konan, gadis itu memeluk erat kedua lututnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain masih memegang minuman dari Gaara.

"Selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar _buchou_ tertarik kepada seseorang secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Ia baik kepada semua orang, sampai-sampai kadang kebaikannya itu disalahartikan orang sebagai rasa suka." Dari mimiknya, Menma dapat menebak kalau Konan sebenarnya sedang menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri yang mengira Yahiko menyukainya. "Baru kali ini aku tahu secara langsung kalau _buchou_ menyukai seseorang."

Patah hati. Menma sering melihat ekspresi itu disaat ia menolak orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kadang bahkan ada yang sampai menangis karena patah hati. Sebut saja Naruto. Waktu kecil, ia menyaksikan tangisan kakaknya yang sedang merasa patah hati dengan Sasuke. Ekspresi itu hampir sama di setiap orang. Ekspresi penuh kepedihan dan memutar balik dunia. Jujur saja, Menma tidak menyukainya. Dan kali ini, ia harus melihat eskpresi tersebut tertempel dengan sempurna di wajah Konan.

"_Buchou_ adalah orang yang tulus. Kalau ia sudah mengatakan ia menyukaimu, tidak mungkin ia akan mempermainkanmu, apalagi meninggalkanmu." Ucapan Konan sedikit tertahan ludahnya sendiri. Pastilah berat baginya untuk mengucapkan hal yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia menyerahkan orang yang ia sukai untuk orang lain. Mata Konan beralih kepada Menma. "Aku tahu _buchou_ sangat serius padamu. Tolong terimalah cintanya, Namikaze-san," mohonnya.

Menma tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melongok sebentar ke arah layar ponselnya, lalu berdiri. "Maaf, _kaa-chan_ meneleponku," pamitnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan latihan itu. Sementara itu, Konan hanya menatap punggung Menma dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Tidakkah _senpai_ pikir tindakan _senpai_ itu menyesatkan?"

Suara kalem itu keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi menahan emosi yang berkecamuk dari dalam dirinya sejak Konan memohon pada Menma agar menerima Yahiko itu.

"Maafkan atas kekurangajaran yang akan kulakukan dari sekarang. Tapi, menurutku, tindakan _senpai_ itu tidak bisa dibenarkan."

"Maaf?" Konan mengernyit, agak tidak suka ada orang luar yang mendadak mencampuri urusannya. Yah walaupun itu sebagian salahnya juga mengatakan hal itu pada Menma sewaktu ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarkan.

"Kalau hanya karena seseorang mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh kau harus membalasnya, maka akan ada banyak _threesome_, ah atau mungkin _foursome _bahkan _fivesome_,_ sixsome_,atau bahkan lebih di dunia ini. Katakanlah, seseorang sangat menyukaimu dan ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya itu. Di sisi lain, ada seseorang juga yang sama besarnya menyukaimu seperti orang pertama tadi. Apa kau akan menerima mereka berdua karena merekalah yang benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sabaku-san?" Konan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti posisi ini. Namikaze-san belum memiliki kekasih, sementara ada _buchou _yang mengharap cintanya! Daripada ia menyukai orang yang entah akan menyukainya balik atau tidak, bukankah lebih baik ia menerima cinta _buchou_? Dengan begitu akan ada _happy ending _untuk semua pihak, bukan?"

"Dan _sad ending _untuk _senpai_ sendiri?" sindir Gaara. Ia bukanlah orang yang biasa banyak omong. Hanya saja, kali ini ia sudah tidak tahan ingin mengutarakan pikirannya. "_Senpai_ menyukai Yahiko-_senpai_. Yahiko-_senpai_ menyukai Menma, tapi Menma sudah menolaknya. Kalau dengan teori _senpai_ seperti tadi, bukankah harusnya alurnya menjadi 'Yahiko-_senpai_ menerima cinta Konan-_senpai_'?" Kini Gaara menggunakan senjata Konan untuk menyerangnya balik.

Konan tertegun mendengar perkataan Gaara ini. "Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai _buchou_?" Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menyangkal.

"Insting?" Mana mungkin Gaara bilang kalau Yahiko sudah tahu dan ia yang memberitahunya dan Menma? "Tapi benar, kan, apa yang kubilang tadi? Harusnya _senpai_ bisa mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Yahiko-_senpai_, dan kalian akan mempunyai _happy ending _bersama."

"Tapi _buchou_ menyukai Namikaze-san!" sanggah Konan langsung. "Ia tidak akan merasa senang bila bersama denganku!"

"Lalu apakah Menma juga akan merasa senang jika ia menerima cinta Yahiko-_senpai_ berdasar teori yang _senpai_ bilang tadi?" ungkap Gaara. Setiap ucapannya selalu dapat menusuk tepat ke dalam jantung Konan, memutar balik isi pikirannya, menyantap tiap perasaan dalam dirinya. "_Senpai_ tahu sendiri resiko dari orang yang jatuh cinta, bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kepada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta. Bisa saja mereka jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tidak akan bisa mereka raih. Namun walaupun begitu, jangan sekali-kali memohon cinta kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Jangan hanya karena seseorang telah mencintai orang lain dalam waktu yang lama maupun dengan sungguh-sungguh, orang yang dicintai itu harus membalas perasaan yang bersangkutan. Bukankah itu hanya empati bernama 'rasa kasihan' semata? Dan jika orang yang mencintai merasa bahagia walau yang ia cintai ada bersamanya berdasar rasa kasihan, bukankah itu hanyalah sebuah ego pribadi yang menghasilkan kebahagiaan semu semata?"

Gaara sungguh menjadi seseorang yang blak-blakan hari ini. Ia hanya tidak setuju dengan teori yang diungkapkan oleh Konan tadi. Ia pun bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi Konan, bukan? Ia menyukai Menma. Menma menyukai Sasuke, yang sudah pasti takkan bisa diraih olehnya. Bukankah sama saja dengan posisi Konan, maupun posisi Yahiko?

"Lagipula, apa Yahiko-_senpai_ tidak akan merasa terluka jika tahu _senpai_ mengemiskan cintanya pada Menma? Yahiko-_senpai_ bukan orang yang suka semuanya serba instan, bukan? Mana mungkin ia akan menerima kalau Menma mau menerimanya hanya karena cintanya pada orang lain bertepuk sebelah tangan? Hubungan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kedua belah pihak sama-sama setuju karena memang saling mencintai, bukan?"

Semua ucapan Menma jelas-jelas sebenarnya merupakan suatu bentuk kekurangajaran pada _senpai_ jika dilihat dengan mata awam. Mana ada kouhai yang berani membantah-bantah dan memutarbalik ucapan _senpai_ yang tidak akrab dengannya, tapi masih bisa disebut sopan?

Tapi dalam kasus ini Konan hanya bisa menerima setiap ucapan Gaara. Ia tidaklah buta oleh cinta. Mata, telinga, dan hatinya masih terbuka penuh untuk menerima tiap masukan pada dirinya. Ucapan Gaara dirasanya sebagai suatu kenyataan yang ia simpan rapat sejak mengetahui bahwa ia harus menyerahkan Yahiko pada Menma.

"Apa kau juga ada di posisi yang sama?" tanya Konan pelan. Ia rasa, tidak mungkin seseorang bisa menggali sedalam itu kalau orang itu sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa posisi yang sedang dihadapi Konan.

Gaara menghela napas. Berat. Sangat berat.

"Mungkin begitu?"

**~allgrownup~**

Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam kesehariannya, ia tidak banyak berbicara kepada orang yang belum ia kenal, atau tidak ia kenal secara dekat. Sasuke lebih cenderung ke tipe yang memasang topeng kepada publik dan baru membukanya ketika diperlukan, walau terkadang ia kelepasan jika telah menyangkut soal kekasihnya tercinta. Namun biasanya, ia tidak akan banyak bicara jika tak diperlukan.

Namun profesinya kali ini mengantarnya menjadi seorang lelaki yang banyak bicara.

Suara jepretan kamera mengiringi alunan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. "Mainkan ekspresimu lebih banyak lagi! Matamu terlalu hampa, tidak menampilkan arti sama sekali!"

Merasa tertekan dengan kalimat itu?

"Pose dan ekspresimu sangat membosankan! Aku bahkan lebih menikmati memotret patung bocah kencing di air mancur depan sana!"

Tidak mungkin kan, kalau yang mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah Sasuke?

"Manfaatkan rambutmu! Biarkan rambutmu ikut berperan daripada kubabat habis selesai pemotretan ini!"

Sasuke adalah orang dengan mulut yang manis dan kelakuan yang _gentle_, kan?

Namun itu semua tidak berlaku jika ia sudah terlarut dalam profesinya. Uchiha Sasuke sekarang dikenal sebagai seorang fotografer yang handal. Mulut manisnya berubah menjadi mesin pembuat teriakan, kritikan, maupun kata-kata pedas dan menusuk jika ia sudah berada di balik kamera. Jangankan orang lain, kekasih tercintanya saja kena semprot olehnya saat ia minta difotokan untuk foto profil di novel karyanya. Entah itu Sasuke yang terlalu rewel, atau Naruto yang saking gugupnya sehingga pemotretan untuk foto profil saja berlangsung sangat lama.

Kalau untuk foto profil saja pemotretan berlangsung dengan meriah, apalagi untuk pemotretan komersil seperti ini. Hari ini Sasuke dijadwalkan untuk memotret seorang model kelas atas dalam busana pengantin. Rencananya, foto itu akan menjadi cover untuk sebuah majalah ternama di seluruh penjuru negri. Rencana itu menambah fokus Sasuke dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Mana bisa ia membiarkan cover majalah diisi dengan foto yang diambil secara tidak benar dan tidak mempunyai estetika sama sekali?

Ketajaman mulut Sasuke tidaklah membuat ia dihindari oleh para model. Mungkin para model yang baru pertama kali bekerja sama dengannya akan merasa tertekan, tersinggung, bahkan marah dan meninggalkan sesi pemotretan. Namun hasil akhir yang dipersembahkan Sasuke telah menunjukkan segalanya. Hasil jepretannya menunjukkan suatu keindahan yang misterius, mengungkap sisi lain dari si model tersebut. Semua kata pedasnya diucapkan bukan tanpa makna maupun hanya karena emosi yang disebabkan ketidakmampuan si model untuk berpose. Kata-katanya itulah yang menjadi titik inti tentang apa yang harus dilakukan si model dalam pemotretan tersebut. Walaupun mereka kadang merasa marah dan tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke, namun begitu melihat hasilnya, mereka akan langsung terdiam dan mengaguminya. Tidak hanya itu, dengan hormatnya Sasuke meminta maaf kepada tiap model tiap kali mereka selesai dipotretnya. Bukanlah sikap arogan yang tampak, namun hanya ambisi untuk membuat segalanya menjadi sempurna. Lagipula, Sasuke masih menjaga mulutnya agar tidak mengkritik terlalu pedas maupun sampai menyinggung hal-hal yang sensitif.

"Seperti biasa, kau tidak tanggung-tanggung ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Pujian tanggung itu membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih mengecek ponselnya untuk menoleh. "Tapi hasilnya mengagumkan, memang."

"Karena Anda memang model yang mengagumkan, Rin-san," balas Sasuke. Setelah selesai pemotretan, Sasuke memperlihatkan hasilnya langsung pada Rin, si model, beserta bagian editorial dari pihak majalah tersebut. Bagian editorial merasa sangat puas dan akan memilih satu untuk dijadikan cover. Sisanya akan dipakai di halaman dalam. Rin sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya, tetapi membiarkan make up nya tetap berada di wajahnya sampai nanti ia pulang.

"Kau itu…" Rin berdecak. "Kau sepupuku. Tidak usah seformal itu padaku!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Rin memang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Uchiha sejak 5 tahun lalu. Ia menikah dengan Obito Uchiha, sepupu Sasuke. Setelah menikah pun, Rin tetap meneruskan karirnya sebagai model. Ia telah beberapa kali menjalani pemotretan bersama dengan Sasuke. "Tapi kata-katamu sewaktu pemotretan memang menunjukkan kau telah membuang semua formalitas yang harus kau tunjukkan padaku," sindirnya.

"Yah, aku kan sudah minta maaf." Sasuke kembali melihat ponselnya.

"Kau itu…" Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengulang kata-katanya tadi. "Beruntunglah kau dan mulutmu yang berkepribadian ganda itu tidak membuat kekasihmu meninggalkanmu."

"Tunangan." Koreksi Sasuke cepat. "Dia tunanganku." Terselip rasa bangga dalam kalimat tadi.

"Yah siapapun dia…" Rin mengedikkan bahu. "Dari tadi kau terus melihat ponselmu. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya dan menunggunya untuk membalas pesanmu?" ejek Rin.

"Kau ketinggalan berita." Sasuke meneguk air dari botol minumnya. "Dia sedang cek ke dokter kandungan karena belakangan dia terus saja mual-mual, dan aku menunggunya untuk memberiku kabar baik."

Rin membelalakkan matanya. "Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_!" serunya. "Kau akan jadi seorang ayah?"

"Yah… mungkin?"

"Astaga!" Rin terkesiap. "Aku harus menghubungi Obito secepatnya! Ia pasti akan kaget mendengar hal ini!"

Sasuke melirik sepintas ke arah wanita yang kini telah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sibuk mencari nomor suaminya tersebut. Helaan napas ia keluarkan. "Aku yakin dia pasti akan kaget mendengar kau percaya kata-kataku ini, Rin-san. Kau lupa kalau Naruto-ku itu lelaki?"

Seketika gerakan Rin terhenti. Dengan mata yang memicing ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya melihat-lihat ponselnya lagi.

"Entah bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat sana kalau tahu model yang selama ini mereka anggap paling elegan ternyata adalah model yang terlalu polos seperti ini."

Rin sudah hampir melemparkan sepatu hak tingginya ke Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah ingat, saat pertama kali ia dikenalkan Obito ke keluarga besar Uchiha, Sasuke masihlah anak ingusan yang memang irit bicara, tapi saat bicara pun ia sangatlah sopan. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendadak tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa dengan mulut yang membuat pemiliknya seakan minta dihajar seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, Rin-san. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku. Aku tidak mau terlihat sedang bertengkar denganmu saat nanti Naruto datang."

"Eh? Datang kesini? Untuk apa?" Rin bertanya. Amarahnya entah kenapa hilang seketika. Ia memang tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto. Tapi ia belum pernah bertemu Naruto secara langsung. Hanya lewat foto-foto saja Rin tahu seperti apa Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tergila-gila.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan gereja ini padanya. Kuharap ia akan suka kalau kubilang aku ingin kami menikah disini nantinya."

Rin mengangguk paham. Gereja yang digunakan untuk tempat pemotretan kali ini memang indah. Selain interiornya yang mengagumkan, gereja ini terletak di pinggir laut. Di belakang altar gereja, dinding yang biasanya terbuat dari bata itu diganti dengan kaca super besar yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam gereja bisa melihat langsung pemandangan laut dengan indahnya. Saat tidak ada event khusus, kaca itu akan ditutup menggunakan dinding buatan yang besar agar tidak terlalu mengganggu fokus jemaat saat ibadah biasa sedang dilangsungkan. Atap di atas altarnya sendiri juga sudah dimodifikasi dengan kaca, bisa dibuka jika cuaca sedang memungkinkan. Akan menjadi tempat yang sangat indah untuk mengikrarkan janji suci. Selain itu, gereja ini tidak terletak di pinggir jalan. Letaknya agak di pinggir kota, sehingga masih terhindar dari bisingnya kendaran yang lalu lalang. Pohon-pohon ditanam di pinggir jalan dari jalan raya terdekat sampai ke gereja itu, menjadikan jalan tersebut memiliki keindahan tersendiri.

Gereja itu dipesan untuk hari ini, sampai menjelang malam nanti. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, sehingga masih ada waktu sebelum mereka semua harus meninggalkan gereja. Sasuke dengan hormat meminta pada pihak staf yang lain agar diperbolehkan tetap tinggal di gereja ini dengan catatan dia yang akan mengambil alih tanggung jawab sebelum gereja kembali diserahkan kepada pihak yang mengurusnya. Beberapa staf sudah mulai pulang, dan yang lain memilih meninggalkan gedung gereja agar tidak mengotori tempat tersebut.

"Kalau aku menemukan tempat ini lebih cepat pun, mungkin aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku disini juga. Melangsungkannya di luar negri sangat melelahkan. Selain butuh waktu yang cukup lama, uang yang dikeluarkan pun tidak sedikit. Sungguh sayang," sahut Rin sambil menghela napas.

Sasuke tertawa dari hidungnya. "Padahal kau dan suamimu itu orang kaya, tapi kau masih pelit begitu?"

Langsung saja Sasuke mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rin. "Orang yang tidak menghargai uang akan dihancurkan oleh uang."

Yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Ungkapan macam apa itu," dengusnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak segera pulang? Sebentar lagi semua staf akan pulang ke kantor. Kau ikut mobil staf kan tadi?"

Rin melihat ponselnya. "Aku menunggu Obito menjemputku. Ia bilang kalau hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dan ingin menjemputku langsung disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Naruto pasti kesini dengan membawa mobilnya. Aku akan pulang bersamanya."

Baru saja Rin akan membalas ucapan Sasuke, mendadak ponselnya berdering. Setelah melihat layar handphone, Rin pamit ke Sasuke. "Obito sudah datang. Aku akan keluar sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap ke arah pintu ketika Rin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak rela melepas kepergian Rin dari sana, tapi ia ingin melihat ke arah pintu, siapa tahu dobenya itu datang. Sudah dua jam sejak ia mengatakan sudah selesai urusannya dengan Ino, dan harusnya ia sudah sampai di tempat ini sekarang. Mobilnya dilengkapi GPS dan tidaklah susah untuk menemukan tempat ini jika sudah mengetahui alamatnya.

Tidak mungkin kan, si dobe tersasar?

Ah, Sasuke belum lupa dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu ketika Naruto berkata ia akan pergi untuk mencari bahan untuk novelnya, dan mendadak saja ia tidak bisa dihubungi dari sore hari sampai keesokan harinya. Semalaman keluarga Namikaze beserta Sasuke sudah begadang, sebagian mencari, sebagian di rumah untuk menunggu kabar dari orang-orang yang mencari Naruto. Keesokan harinya barulah mereka mendapat telepon dari kepolisian di kota sebelah yang menyatakan bahwa ada orang yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai orang hilang, dan mengaku kalau ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze yang ternama itu.

Usut punya usut, Naruto memarkir mobilnya di parkiran dekat sebuah kuil dan berencana untuk memotret kuil tersebut saja untuk dijadikan referensi. Namun ternyata suasana jalan di sekitar kuil tersebut menarik perhatiannya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana. Kenyataannya, ia terlalu asik dengan pekerjaannya itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ia telah berjalan terlalu jauh dan hari sudah menjadi malam. Ponsel sekaligus dompet, ia letakkan di mobilnya karena rencananya ia hanya sebentar meninggalkan mobil itu. yang ia bawa hanyalah kameranya, notes, dan beberapa pulpen. Setelah menanyakan tempat dimana ia berada waktu itu kepada orang lokal dan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa kembali dengan berjalan kaki lagi, akhirnya ia mencari taman terdekat untuk dibuat tidur dan mengambil air untuk minum. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dengan meminta mereka membawanya ke kuil tadi. Besok saja waktu hari cerah, ia akan mencari kantor polisi dan meminta tolong pada mereka. Khas Naruto.

Kushina sampai marah besar, dan Sasuke hampir membotaki rambutnya saking khawatir. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke melarang Naruto bepergian untuk mengambil referensi tanpa dirinya atau orang lain yang dapat dipercaya. Ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Naruto dan betapa Naruto sungguh mengamalkan prinsip tidak merepotkan orang lain.

Baiklah, kembali ke masa sekarang, kelihatannya yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang karena Sasuke bisa melihat surai pirang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah gedung gereja.

"Sasuke?"

Benar, kan? Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia membiarkan surai pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu setelah ia tepat ada di depan matanya, Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak nyasar, kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua safir lawan bicaranya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "GPS mobilku sangat cerewet. Sedikit saja aku salah belok, ia sudah menceramahiku dengan kalimat yang diulang-ulang bahwa aku salah jalan."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia yang memesan secara khusus dan memasangkannya pada mobil Naruto sehingga tunangannya itu tidak akan kesasar jika berkendara. Ia menyentil pelan dahi Naruto. "Baguslah. Aku sempat khawatir kau akan salah jalan karena tempat ini agak susah dicari." Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto, membawa tubuh si pirang agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di dada si pirang.

"Hei, aku belum mandi! Masih bau karena aku langsung kesini tanpa ganti baju dari pagi tadi!" protes Naruto. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menjauhkan kepala raven itu darinya. Jujur, ia menikmatinya.

"Biar saja. Aku juga masih bau. Nanti biarlah kita mandi bersama saja," sahut Sasuke, menuai protes dari Naruto yang sudah tahu modus Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, teme, buat apa aku dipanggil kesini? Bukan hanya untuk jadi _plushie wanna be_ seperti ini, kan?" Naruto mencoba mengambil alih percakapan, membawanya ke topik yang seharusnya mereka bahas.

Sasuke langsung menegakkan kepalanya. "Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah di gereja ini saja?"

Mata Naruto melotot. Me-menikah? "Kenapa kau mendadak membahas pernikahan, teme?!" Naruto berseru kaget. Untung saja di dalam gereja tinggal ada mereka berdua.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita ini tunangan yang sudah siap menikah…" tebak Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan tebakan, karena entah kenapa Sasuke yakin itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Naruto hampir menepuk dahinya sendiri. Masalah yang sedang dialami Itachi-Kyuubi seakan membuatnya ikut terjerat dalam masalah tersebut, mengakibatkan ia mengalami amnesia sesaat. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan sok _innocent_. "Ngomong apa kau? Mana mungkin aku lupa kalau kita sudah hampir menikah?"

Dengan segera Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan mencubit hidung Naruto dengan gemasnya. "Sekali lagi kau melupakan status kita, akan kubuat kau mendesah di tengah-tengah taman kota di siang hari."

"Siapa yang mendidikmu hingga kau yang dulunya sangat polos itu mendadak bisa jadi mesum seperti ini?!" Naruto menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah berteman dengan Sasuke yang mesum waktu SMA dulu."

"Kau lupa kalau aku jadi mesum setelah menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

Bohong kalau Sasuke mengatakan ia jadi mesum setelah Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto tidak lekas menerimanya segera setelah ia menyatakan perasaan. Sasuke harus menunggu agar Naruto mau mengiyakan ajakannya untuk berpacaran. Jadi intinya, ia memang mesum sejak buka-bukaan soal perasaannya pada Naruto.

Sadar terkadang Sasuke suka tidak tahu situasi dan tempat, Naruto cepat-cepat menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke sebelum mendadak ia membuat tempat yang harusnya sakral ini menjadi ternoda. "Lalu omong-omong lagi, tempat ini memang depannya indah. Jalan masuk kesininya pun sejuk dan keren. Tapi dalamnya biasa saja?" Naruto mencoba mengembalikan topik lagi sambil berjalan-jalan mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari gereja ini.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dinding tambahan yang berupa pintu geser dari besi itu. Setelah membukanya dengan _kun_ci yang tadi ia pinjam, ia menggesernya, membuat mata Naruto langsung membulat.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, dobe?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Melihat mata Naruto yang kini dipenuhi binar bahagia, senyum Sasuke melebar.

"Kau bercanda, teme." Dengan reflek Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah altar untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya itu dengan lebih jelas. Sasuke sendiri melangkah seakan menjemput si pirang itu.

Begitu mereka sudah dekat, Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya ke tengah.

"Nantinya kita akan ada disini, dobe." Matanya beralih dari Naruto, memandang ke arah lautan lepas yang telihat dari balik kaca. Naruto juga tampaknya masih terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang tersaji di depannya. "Disini, kita akan mengucapkan sumpah setia kita dengan latar belakang lautan lepas itu." Keduanya masih saja betah menatap ke arah laut. Sasuke-lah yang pertama menoleh lagi, memandang ke arah orang terkasihnya. "Naruto Namikaze…" panggil Sasuke lembut, membuat Naruto seketika menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Bersediakah engkau menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha, menghormatinya sebagai suami, menemaninya di saat suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, mencintainya dan bersumpah untuk setia kepadanya seumur hidupmu?"

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat menutup rona kemerahan yang menyelinap ke pipi Naruto. Kedua pipi gempal itu bersemi layaknya mawar yang telah mekar, sementara kedua tangannya masih dipegang dengan setia oleh calon suaminya.

"Siapa yang akan jadi istrimu, teme?! Aku ini lelaki!" Naruto malah merusak suasana romantis yang telah diciptakan Sasuke itu. Walaupun telah terbiasa dengan gombalan Sasuke maupun godaan Sasuke terhadapnya, Naruto tetaplah merasa malu saat berada dalam situasi dengan atmosfir serius seperti ini.

"Iya aku tahu kau lelaki. Toh aku sudah pernah melihat'nya'. Tapi sekarang kau harus ikuti alurku, dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar, membuat Naruto ingin sekali mengambil satu kursi gereja untuk dipukulkan ke Sasuke.

"…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawablah kau bersedia, dobe."

"Ya, aku bersedia," ucapnya dengan pelan. Entah kenapa saat ini lantai menjadi suatu pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik dari sekelilingnya. Rona merah telah menjalar menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Walau ini bukanlah pernikahan yang asli, namun tetap saja Naruto merasa sangat malu. Situasi yang diciptakan Sasuke sekarang ini membuatnya seakan-akan ada di pernikahannya yang asli.

"Sekarang kau yang bertanya, dobe."

Mata Naruto lekas beralih menatap kedua onyx di depannya itu. "Ka-kau lanjutkan sendiri saja!"

"Masa aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan menjawabnya sendiri?" Sasuke, masih tanpa mengubah tatapan seriusnya pada Naruto, menahan tangan Naruto lebih erat agar ia tidak kabur. "Ayolah, kali-kali tidak ada salahnya kan, menyenangkan hati calon suamimu ini?"

Mata Naruto terpejam erat-erat. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan besok-besok disaat ia benar-benar mengadakan upacara pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sekarang pun, yang bahkan bukan rehearsal, ia sudah merasa bisa meledak kapan pun.

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha apa kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Naruto Namikaze, mencintainya dan berjanji setia padanya, menemaninya di saat suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan?" Bibirnya sudah bergetar saking gugupnya sewaktu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Dobe kalimatmu sungguh berbeda dengan kalimat yang tadi kuucapkan."

Naruto menggerutu. "Tadi kau menyuruhku mengikuti alurmu, sekarang malah kau yang tidak menjawab!"

"Belum ada lima menit sejak sumpahmu terucap, tapi kau sudah melanggarnya. Kau harus menghormati 'suami'mu, dobe."

Belum menikah saja, kelakuan Sasuke sudah menjadi. Apalagi kalau sudah menikah. Bisa-bisa Naruto menjadi pemeran baru dalam drama televisi yang menceritakan tentang istri yang tersiksa!

"Tapi aku tentu saja bersedia, dobe." Dibawanya kedua tangan Naruto untuk dikecup perlahan. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Setelah itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk membuat pemiliknya datang mendekat sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan di bibir yang sangat disukainya itu.

Kecupan singkat pun perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Pertukaran saliva pun tidak dapat dihindarkan, membawa kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu untuk sesaat melupakan segala permasahalan yang sedang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Bukannya tidak peduli, namun mereka juga memiliki hidup sendiri.

Segalanya terasa indah bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Layaknya para pasangan yang sedang dibuai oleh asmara, mereka menginginkan waktu terhenti agar mereka bisa terus memadu kasih tanpa perlu memikirkan berapa banyak waktu yang terhabiskan.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata mengintip. Bibir pemiliknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, entah apa artinya. Mungkinkah badai akan datang lebih besar bagi Sasuke dan Naruto seiring dengan senyuman sosok tersebut?

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Hello~ Lama tidak bersua. Saya belakangan dapet review baru yang minta ini diupdate soalnya uda berapa bulan ngga update. Jadi ini saya update, menyatakan saya masih hidup dan masih kuat (walo perih) buat tetep ada di fandom SNS ini #lebay  
Saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya di real life, jadi nggak bisa memantau fandom ini intens. Lagipula jujur saja saya memang sudah ngga bisa ngelihat SNS layaknya gimana saya ngelihat mereka sebelum dikecewakan ending dkk. Tapi yah at least saya mencoba bertahan :p Tapi saya sekarang juga baru fokus ke fandom sebelah, ke akakuro :p  
**

**Maaf review2 yang masuk jadi belum sempet kebalas (_) saya nanti kalau RL-nya sudah agak tenang, akan saya ambil waktu buat balas2.. Makasih banyak uda review, fave, follow, ato jadi silent reader fic ini x)))**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan, terima kasih uda tetap ikutin fic ini ^^**

**chiimao13**


End file.
